CARS 3000 : Where Radiator Springs Meets Alternator Dreams
by kellermeyertwist
Summary: Lightning and Sally's twins, "Speedy" and Rally McQueen, race in the Jr Racing Sparkplug Finals in AmsterVan, Holland. Meanwhile Mater and Guest (Fillmore) join Finn and Holley at EXPO 3000 where Dr. Doppelganger presents his latest Duplicating Machine. Add a top secret Laboratory, a Wax Museum and Dent Fenders' Movie Premiere... what could possibly go wrong?


_**Cars 3000:**_

 _ **From**_ _ **H**_ _ **ollywood to**_ _ **H**_ _ **olland,**_

 _ **Where**_ _ **R**_ _ **adiator**_ _ **S**_ _ **prings**_

 _ **Meets**_ _ **A**_ _ **lternator**_ _ **D**_ _ **reams**_

 _at_ _ExPO 3000_

 _in_ _A_ _mster_ _V_ _an_

dangerous Dan Kellermeyer

 **Chapter One**

THE NEW FACE OF RACING IN RADIATOR SPRINGS

"Speedy. I… am… Speedy."

An engine revs, the crowd roars, and a race sequence begins…

A young racecar flies off the starting line, passing cars around the first turn and the straight-away. Quickly, he moves from fourth position to third and then jockeys for second, darting this way and that, before seeing his chance to make a move.

"I can make it!" he thinks, racing past his nearest opponent. Now in second, he looks up and sees rain clouds fast-approaching on the horizon, rushing toward the speedway.

"Gotta take the lead before the rains come."

He picks up speed so he can draft off the first place car, and save his energy. Then, when he sees a small window of opportunity, he explodes, blowing past the lead car, just before the rains hit.

But rain is only the first of a variety of weather conditions he encounters on the same asphalt track — rain, snow, sleet and ice. Each obstacle does little to slow him down.

The young racecar looks over his shoulder to see a wide margin between him and the next racecar as they approach the final lap of the Race Against the Elements.

"Victory Lane, here I come!"

Glancing at the crowd, the young racecar smiles proudly, with a recognizable agility and cockiness reminiscent of Lightning McQueen, yet revealing a "mouthful" of braces.

"That's right!" he announces. "Take a good look at the new face of racing in Radiator Springs!"

Suddenly, he hears a voice in his headphones and a message flashes across his VIRTUAL REALITY 3D visor:

"To unlock the Final Lap of the RACE AGAINST THE ELEMENTS GAME, go to the Junior Circuit Race Check-in at EXPO 3000 in AmsterVan to receive the top secret SIM retrieval code."

"What?!"a disappointed young voice cries out. "You've got to be kidding me! I won't know whether I won or not… until I get a code? This isn't happening! Why is this happening to me?" the racecar yells.

 **Chapter Two**

ROUNDING UP THE KIDS TO GO ON A TRIP

Suddenly, another voice is heard down the hall.

"Hurry up, kids! It's time to go!"

The voice belongs to a frantic Sally Carrera (now known to many as Sally Carrera-McQueen or to twin racecars, just "Mom").

Sally drives down the hall of the McQueen Mansion in Radiator Springs. She quickly pit-stops in the young racecar's room.

"Chase honey, turn off your game. You need to meet your father in the garage. Don't want to miss the plane."

"Yeeeeessssss, Mom," the youngster groans, chomping on chewing gum and blowing bubbles.

Trophies and first place ribbons line a shelf in his room — CHASE "SPEEDY" MCQUEEN, JR CIRCUIT CHAMP and U.S. SPARKPLUG JUNIOR RACING POINTS LEADER.

The walls of the room are filled with posters of toys, along with Pixar and Disney action figures sticking out of a toy box, hanging from the ceiling, posing on the headboard, and lying stuffed on the pillows.1

Changing quickly out of one set of gaming headphones for another pair, Chase "Speedy" McQueen exits his room, races down the hall, through the automatic sliding glass door toward the backyard. There, he circles the oversized swimming pool with wide slides and a massive rock waterfall, and continues past the VW Golf "Driving Range" – complete with Caddy Ball Retriever robot named Cad-E. Finally, he pulls into the detached garage (that also serves as the family hangar), and finds his "Dad" Lightning McQueen talking with their semi-truck friend Mack and a newly hired private jet named "Dutch" van der Crull.

Back inside the McQueen Mansion, Sally continues racing from room to room, gathering last minute items for their trip overseas. She drives past every room in the house — the home entertainment theater, the mini-bowling alley, the kitchen, the spa, and each of the bathrooms — making sure she hasn't forgotten anything…

"Passports, Pole Position cards, Dad Gum chewing gum, toothbrushes, washer fluid eye drops… lights off, faucets off, plasmas off… turning on alarm right now…"

"DODGE VIPER HOME SECURITY SYSTEM ENGAGED… beep… beep…"

Giggling and laughter is heard between security beeps.

In another room, another young racecar is lying down, talking into a video screen on her bedroom wall.

Spoof movie posters, phrases and pre-teen stars decorate the room.2

"Rally Beatrice McQueen! Sign-off this instant."

"Mom, don't call me that!"

"That's your name, honey. You know you _were_ named after _your_ grandmother, Nana Bea. Short for Beatrice. Be outside in sixteen seconds or we're leaving without you!"

"Ugh, gotta go. Watch me on RSN."

Speedy's twin sister Rally hurries outside, ahead of their Mom Sally, following each other up the ramp into the jet.

 **Chapter Three**

DUTCH TAKES 'EM TO HOLLAND:

THE LAND OF WINDMILLS, TULIPS, BIKES, BOATS AND VANS

(LIKE VINCENT VAN GOGH)

As the door to the detached garage and hangar closes, Dutch taxis away from the McQueen Estate and begins making conversation — even though he knows the answers.

"So, where y'all off to this time?" asks Dutch through intercom.

"Some place new," hints Sally, plugging a cord into an electric station inside the jet.

Dutch continues, "Guess that rules out Talladega, L.A., London, Tokyo and Porto Corso. My guess, a family vacation to the Big Island of Hawaii or an Alaskan cruise."

"Not even close," says Sally.

"Then one of those Mouse Parks in Florida, California or overseas?"

"Wrong again. Kids, wanna tell Dutch where we're going?" asks Sally.

"Off to H-O… L-L… A-N-D," announces Rally, updating her Racebook account, surfing the web. "Says here, it's the Land of Windmills, tulips, bikes, boats and vans, like Vincent Van Gogh."

"And it's the place we'll meet Uncle Mater," adds Speedy, putting his head phones on, admiring the view from his window "seat". "Wonder what he's doing right now…"

 **Chapter Four**

MATER AND FILLMORE AT 30,000 FT

Somewhere over the Atlantic…

Aboard Siddeley the jet plane, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell rest as Mater the Tow Truck and Fillmore the Hippie VW van stay awake on a Red-Eye flight to AmsterVan, Holland in the Netherlands for EXPO 3000, as special guests of Brit Intel.

"C'mon, Fillmore. One more, just one more!" laughs Mater. "I can't believe that Volkswagen mouth of yers can't stuff any more BnL in-flight peanuts than that! Shoot, I ate ten whole bags during the time you ate three."

Fillmore swallows and sips a "cool" beverage.

"Well, I can't believe you made a fortune off all those start-ups from yer Garage," adds Fillmore. "Mater Aid Coolant For One and All, Uncle Mater's Dad Gum Brand Chewing Gum, Tow Truck Dynasty Hooks, Horns and Fishing Lines, and, what am I forgetting?"

"Don't forget Mater's Freighters — The Very Best Way to Ship Anything, and I Mean An-y-thing!" adds Mater.

Fillmore smiles, "For a rusty old tow truck, you sure have the Midas Touch, man."

"Yeah, bud-dy. Sure is fun makin' all them ads too…"

Mater daydreams about "all the takes" in making commercials for Mater Aid, Dad Gum Chewing Gum, Tow Truck Dynasty Hooks and Mater's Freighters. Then he comes back to reality.

"Shoot, it ain't nothin' compared to bein' a spy!"

Mater speaks excitedly to Fillmore about his glory days when he first became a spy, trying on different costumes and disguises.

"I got to wear lederhosen and a parachute, not to mention…"

While Mater reminisces about past spy missions, Fillmore zones out, and begins reading his Scion Fiction e-magazine about "mysteries of the unexplained" — Car Henge, Crop Circles, UFOs, the Bermuda Triangle, Easter Island's standing convertibles, Bigfoot Monster Truck sightings and the VW Thing from the Black Lagoon. A new article catches Fillmore's eyes. He puts on headphones and presses the audio ON:

" _Is time travel possible? Can cars truly travel through time and space? Dr. Ruby Cube believes the answer to both questions is yes. In fact, she intends to prove it at this year's EXPO 3000 in AmsterVan. 'No rocket boosters needed,' she says. 'My latest discoveries will, no doubt, propel cars forward into the future. I call it the Cube Tube — and it will blow you away. Literally.'"_

" _Dr. Tomas Doppelganger disagrees. "'Once, Dr. Cube was one of my most promising students at the Uni[versity] but was always more of a dreamer than a scientist. I blame some of that on her father, Dr. Kristoph Kubisco, who disappeared mysteriously while conducting experiments and leaving his daughter at home when she was young and very impressionable. Anyway, I doubt very much that this space cadet is capable of such a feat — much less that she has discovered something that will propel a craft into the great unknown—far too risky. That's not the future I envision at all. The future is robot technology and mass production. The future is now.'"_

While Fillmore contemplates time travel, Mater relives another mission, complete with explosion noises and exaggerated details.

"Shoot, them Vandals didn't stand a chance against me and McMissile. Too bad you wasn't there to witness that show, buddy. Sure was fun catching them Vandals in the act at the Loo-ver Moo-seum in Perry… Oui-oui, Pair-ee! To think they thought they could outrun us with a Van Gogh without us knowing? Shoot! Not with me and Finn McMissile on the case! We wasn't about to let no Van Gogh go and van-ish!

"And who knew Finn had so many friends around the world?! Some called him 'Finn' or 'Polizia', but my favorite was when those French kids called him 'Whistle' McMissile. Has a nice ring to it, don't it?! Still haven't figured out why they called him that."

[FLASHBACK to Paris shows Mater having trouble keeping up with Finn and getting side-tracked by store displays and cafés. Finn "whistles" several times to get Mater's attention so he'll follow and not get in the way.]

"Hmm, come to think of it, I'm gettin' kinda tired of ol' Mater the Great and Later Gator Tow-Mater… Why I reckon it's time I get a new nickname and new Spy name too… don't ya think?"

Mater sees that Fillmore isn't listening, so he looks down at a racing photo of Speedy and Rally McQueen. He laughs and smiles his big, toothy grin.

"Ah, well, for now, I'll stick with 'Uncle Mater'."

 **Chapter Five**

FILLMORE'S NOT-SO-FOND MEMORIES OF HIS COUSIN

Sighing, Fillmore glances at the EXPO 3000 packet, complete with a line-up of events and special exhibits. He locks his eyes on one exhibit in particular that features his cousin Emerson Vandervann on the "Robots of the Future" Q&A panel, fielding Questions and Answers for Doppelganger Industries' RoboGyro Robot Division.

"What question should I ask my cousin?" he wonders. "I don't know much about robots, and hardly even know my cousin."

Fillmore sighs, still thinking to himself.

"Haven't seen him much since we first rolled off the assembly line… Just the time we went on a Camp-Out together in the Redwoods with my Uncle Ty. And the time Aunt Karmann took us to a Movie Premiere in L.A., near the Walk of Fame."

[FLASHBACK #1 shows a much younger Fillmore at a Camper-Van-(International) Scout Camp-Out in the Redwoods telling a story about a UFO his dad (whom he calls "Pops") told him.

"Pops was working at Air-Space 51- Top Secret Military Installation, and the night sky lit-up when a flyin' saucer went whizzing by. My Pops uses the most gi-normous magnet ever invented and it locks onto that target and… no matter how hard that saucer tried, it couldn't get away… Just stayed suspended there in mid-air for the scientist… and military to bring it in to their hangar there…"

While Fillmore tells his story around the campfire, Uncle Ty, a Type 2 VW Microbus, whispers to one of the other leaders.

"Tom, they aren't supposed to know about our scientific experiments or locations. That stuff's s'pposed to be classified. Our brother knows that, so why'd he tell our nephew Fill? I better distract 'em with a disappearing magic trick… go have a good talk with him, if you know what I mean."

Uncle Ty's disappearance entertains the Vans and Scouts, while Tom and another leader (Gus Bus) reprimand Fillmore.

"Hey, kid. The research your old man is doing for the government is Top Secret. Got it! No one is supposed to know, especially not you or any of yer friends."

"That's right. Not another word, Squealer. Keep it under that beret of yours. Or else something bad could happen to you or someone you know!"

"Like what?" challenges Fillmore, looking right at Gus.

"We'll let the aliens take _you_ next time and let 'em do experiments on you, like they did on your Dad. Only seems fair… Join the others and no more squealin'!"

Fillmore rolls slowly back to the campfire, as Uncle Ty reappears, and Emerson and his friends cheer.

"That was so great, Dad!" says Emerson, as his father (Uncle Ty) drives to talk with his brother Tom and their friend Gus.

Cousin Emerson then sees Fillmore and remarks rudely.

"Fill, you and your old man are out there… I mean really out there! Dad says your Pop was abducted by aliens when he was our age. I used to think it was all a joke but now I believe it. And I'm beginning to think you were too, weirdo!"

Emerson's friends all laugh which embarrasses Fillmore severely. He turns in early to his tent.

"Miss you, Pops," Fillmore whispers, "and I'm sorry they made fun of you."

Outside his tent, Fillmore overhears some conversations:

"Dude, your cousin is so strange."

"I know. So amateur, so immature."

"Why'd you invite him on this camp-out anyway?"

"Didn't want to but Dad made me. 'Cause he doesn't have one around to do things with anymore…"

"But does that mean that you gotta do stuff with him? C'mon, you got us. You don't need him around, do ya?"

In his tent, Fillmore fights back the tears.]

[FLASHBACK #2 shows a slightly older Fillmore with a camera photographing sidewalk "Stars" on the Walk of Fame in Hollywood before a movie premiere.

Fans, paparazzi and news teams swarm the A-Listers, real stars and stunt cars.

"Look, it's him! Truck Norse! Over here!" a car shouts.

Fillmore tries to get a picture of one Truck Norse, but is bumped from behind and drops his camera onto the Red Carpet.

"Leave it," says his cousin Emerson. "It's a goner."

"But it's my Dad's camera. I gotta get it!" insists Fillmore, trying hard to retrieve it. Eventually, he ignores the security ropes and the security vehicles pounce, damaging his right rear mirror, and escort him away from the Premiere.

Again, Cousin Emerson acts rudely to him.

"Hey! We are not gonna miss this movie premiere because of you, Fill. Sorry about your Dad's camera and all, but you don't know how hard it was for _my_ Dad to get these tickets for us. He'd be here too if it wasn't for a 'secret project' he's working on in the lab. C'mon, Mom, let's go see the movie. That's why we're here, right? We'll pick him up afterwards."

After the show, when Emerson and Aunt Karmann (Ghia) return for Fillmore and pay his bail, Fillmore doesn't have anything to say to them. Not even "Thanks." Instead, he simply drives off, blasting his "anthem" music – Jimmy Hendrix's Star Spangled Banner solo – as loud as he can and never looks back.

Scenes show him driving through the night past familiar sights in California all the way to Vegas… eventually finding his way East to Radiator Springs.]

 **Chapter Six**

A RECENT MESSAGE AND A NEW START

Aboard Siddeley, Fillmore reflects on how both events that distanced him from his cousin and how he regretted his actions that led his cousin to act so rudely to him.

"I know I was young, but I should have acted differently."

Fillmore looks down at a recent message from Emerson sent from Prague, the Czech Republic.

 _CZECH CYBER CAFÉ & TRANSMISSION SHOP_

 _FILL,_

 _DAD GOT ME A POSITION AT A HUGE ROBOTICS FACTORY RUN BY DOPPELGANGER INDUSTRIES. I GET TO INSPECT ROBOT ASSEMBLY PLANTS IN EUROPE. YOU'D BE IMPRESSED._

 _THE PAST IS THE PAST, COUSIN… THE FUTURE IS NOW!_

 _I'LL BE AT EXPO 3000 IN AMSTERVAN IN LATE APRIL. YOU SHOULD COME. HERE'S A TICKET FOR YOU._

 _YOUR COUSIN, EMERSON_

 _P.S. MOM SENDS HER BEST AND KNOWS YOU'RE SORRY. SHE'S A NURSE AT THE RE-TIRE-MENT HOME STILL. DAD'S SO BUSY WITH WORK—I NEVER SEE HIM. BOTH SAY 'HI'._

 _P.S.S. HERE'S A PHOTO OF US WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER._

 _I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOU IN AMSTERVAN IN APRIL!_

Fillmore sighs.

"Man, it's gonna be hard but I gotta make things right. I gotta apologize for my actions. First chance I get."

 **Chapter Seven**

FLASHBACKS FOR LIGHTNING AND SALLY

Back aboard Dutch, Lightning McQueen keeps up with his biggest fans on Skidder, while Sally checks in with friends on InstaGlam then calls Flo in Radiator Springs via SkyHYPE.

Speedy and Rally yawn while flipping through the in-flight JETFLIX movie menu. They pass a variety of Pixar favorites and spoofs of Disney Classics, shorts and acquisitions.3

Finally, they agree on one: VOLT.

However, shortly after the movie begins, both kiddie cars are sound asleep, snoring loudly.

Sally nudges Lightning who acknowledges their dozing kids and smiles. He turns off the movie and glances at a "baby" car wrapped in a car electric blanket that says "Peachy". A rattle lies beside her along with a dangling plastic key ring play toy.

Sally snuggles up close to Lightning.

"You make a great dad, Stickers — with the twins, and with Peachy. I love you so much, and am so proud of who you've become."

"Oh, Sally. Are you practicing a speech for my induction ceremony at Madame Renault's Wax Museum?"

"Hardly. I'm saying I'm glad I married you, Lightning McQueen. And glad we get to parent these three together."

[FLASHBACK: Sally drifts to memories of their first baby shower her friend Flo threw for her in Radiator Springs before the twins arrived — complete with ROOKIE MOM & DAD banners and "Baby" Armor "oil", Granny Fanny's Bucket o' Suds, yellow foam pads and a Lamby chamois.]

"Yeah, the twins sure are great racecars, Sal."

Sally agrees but then she adds, "They are, but they both have their own unique qualities and personalities too.

"Speedy talks big but is so laidback and a pleaser; Rally is shy but she's headstrong and driven. And Georgia, who knows? I look forward to seeing what talents our youngest will have when she grows older. She might even surprise us, Stickers… and take an interest in something other than racing."

"Oh, that'll never happen," insists Lightning. "We won't allow that. We're racecars. We race. We drive fast. We win. And beat the competition… on the track, in life and… in Virtual Reality video games."

Sally looks down at their youngest.

"Maybe she'll shy away from the racetrack and…"

"And what?" asks Lightning.

Sally glances at a magazine for ideas.

"And be a professor or a scientist like Dr. Ruby Cube."

"Doctor who?" asks Lightning.

"Cover story," Sally says getting tired and frustrated, pointing with a tire to a copy of DRIVE-LIFE Magazine with Dr. Ruby Cube on the cover. "Interesting article. Tell ya 'bout it later. In the morn… ning," says Sally, with a deep yawn.

"Good thinkin', Sal. Big day tomorrow. A few kisses for the misses? Thanks. Ka-Chow!"

 **Chapter Eight**

A SPECIAL EXHIBIT AT THE WAX WERKS

Aboard Siddely, Finn is awake and makes an announcement.

"Brit Intel has asked us to be on hand for the highly anticipated lab presentation by Dr. Ruby Cube and the ingenious, revolutionary scientific discoveries made by her and her lab. We will be there to ensure nothing unexpected should happen to disrupt the presentations or any part of the EXPO.

"Additionally, we have been invited to attend the movie premiere of American Stunt Car Dent Fenders' newest action film. This invitation comes by special request from Her Royal Highness Beatrix4 former Queen of the Netherlands, along with her son His Royal Highness King Willem-Alexander of Orange and his wife Queen Maxima."

Holley assures Sir Mater and Fillmore, "Your involvement and cooperation is greatly appreciated by the Royal Families of England, the Netherlands, Brit Intel, Dutch Authorities, the scientific community, and ultimately, I don't think I have to say it, but the safety of the entire world depends on you."

"My pleasure, Miss Holley," says Mater. "It will be our pleasure to please the queen and the king and the other queen, and any other queens and the family McQueens. I promise. I also made a promise to my best friend Lightning McQueen that I'd watch his twins, Speedy and Rally, race in the Finals. And I kinda promised him I'd be at his induction ceremony at the Wax Werks Museum too."

"That will be fine," approves Holley.

Mater then looks to Fillmore.

"Boy, won't that be something! Seeing McQueen molded into wax, just staring with that big ol' grin on his face for every-car"body" forever! Not talkin' unless they give 'em a button."

Mater reads and re-reads his Madame Renault's travel brochure:

COMING SOON TO THE LEGENDS OF AUTOSPORTS PERMANENT EXHIBIT!

TWO NEW LEGENDS: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN & FRANCESCO BERNOULLI!

SEE OUR FINE COLLECTION OF PAST AND PRESENT MOVIE STARS,

POP STARS, MUSICIANS, STUNT CARS, SUPER HEROES AND MORE!

PLUS, DON'T MISS THE RACE OF THE CENTURY – PAY-PER-VIEW.

Touching down before dawn, whilst cars, bikes, boats andtrains in AmsterVan still sleep, Siddeley announces their arrival:

"Top Secret Destination — Labyrinth Labs. Dress for the occasion."

Finn and Holley exit the plane, followed by Mater and Fillmore wearing tuxedos.

"Now then," explains Finn, "prior to securing the EXPO grounds, we must check a Special Exhibit at Madame Renault's Wax Werks Museum to ensure everything is ready for the BIG presentation. Follow me."

All four meander down twisting dimly-lit corridors and passageways past wax celebrity likenesses without distracting guests since it is still before the Wax Werks opens. 5

While Finn and Holley follow their coordinates, Mater and Fillmore take time to interact with the wax sculptures.

"You ever heard of my best friend, Lightning McQueen?" Mater asks the wax sculpture of Queen Victoria. "Of course you have. Well, he's gonna be the main attraction 'round here in a few days, so you better get ready to share the spotlight…" Mater laughs. "Remember me? 'Cuz I remember you, Queen V. But don't take this the wrong way… you look better in person."

Mater and Fllmore meet up with Finn and Holley as they rendezvous in front of what appears to be wax stunt cars of Jackie "Evo" (Evolution) Chan and Truck Norse (1976 GMC Sierra).

Behind them, a Star Wars wax display appears to be staring at them, giving Mater and Fillmore an idea.6

So, while "Darth" Mater acts out some of his favorite Jedi battle scenes with labored breathing and light saber sound effects, Fillmore hums John Williams' Car Wars theme song and the evil Empire march.

Finn is confused. Not by Mater's acting but by the coordinates.

"Honestly, I don't understand why Brit Intel and Dutch Authorities would direct us to this location and give us these coordinates," admits Finn. "Is there something I'm missing here, Holley?"

"Presumably, yes. But I can't crack it either. Mater? Fillmore? Any assistance you can offer would be appreciated."

Turning around, both spies are confused by what they see.

"Mater! We don't have time for your charades," quips Finn. "We need to find the Lab immediately."

"The Lab?" questions Mater. "I thought we was here to get the place ready for McQueen's induction ceremony… After all you said, the BIG presentation, right?!"

Mater drives around forward and backward, acting silly. His bumbling around forces him to bump carelessly into a button beside the Star Wars display.

Chewbacca's roar echoes down the hallway, followed by a faint but distinct voice: "Chooooooose the Norrrrrrse."

"Makes sense," offers Fillmore. "Always good to listen to an old hermit. And look, there's a door behind Norse, aka 'The Burly One'."

"Looks more like a closet to me," says Mater. "A-1-1-3."

Holley runs a database search for "Norse" and "closet" and finds a special Norse Code message that she reads aloud: "When the Boogeycar goes to sleep at night, he checks his closet for Truck Norse".

"NORSE CODE ACCEPTED. LAB ACCESS GRANTED."

Door A113 opens and the agents make their way inside to see an elaborate R&D (Research and Design) laboratory known as Labyrinth Labs. The lab belongs to the reclusive, eccentric car-prodigy, Dr. Ruby Cube and her team of many of the world's finest Scion-tists and lab assistants.

What they find inside is more amazing than any of the four of them could have ever imagined!

 **Chapter Nine**

BUMPING INTO AN OLD FRIEND

AT THE JUNIOR RACE CHECK-IN

At the Junior Racing Circuit Event check-in, cars are lined-up in a long queue. Lightning McQueen pulls up at the end and then decides to drive a little closer.

"Follow me, kids," he says. "I think I see someone I know."

"Is it Dent Fenders?" asks Rally.

"That would be the coolest!" adds Speedy.

"We'll see. Maybe your dear-old-Dad can pull a few strings and make that happen. Who knows?!"

Driving closer to the front of the line, McQueen eyes Francesco Bernoulli. Francesco is "signing" tread AUTOgraphs and posing for photos while checking-in his son Bistro "The Beast" Bernoulli.

Bistro is clearly embarrassed by the spectacle created by his father, so he pokes a little fun.

"C'mon, Fresco. You are an antique and a has-been. This is my event! Not yours!"

McQueen bumps into Francesco, on purpose.

As the Italian racecar turns around, he expects to see a fan.

"You don't-uh have to be so pushy. You will get an auto-uh-graph of Francesco, just-uh like everyone else, if you just-uh wait tu'turn-oh!"

Then, the two friends make eye contact.

"It's-uh Lightning McQueen! My old friend!"

"Hey, I'm not that old."

The two famous racecars laugh then introduce their children.

"This is my son, Bistro Bernoulli, fastest racecar in all of uh-Europa. He's called the Beast!"

"And this is my son Chase — goes by Speedy, and my daughter Rally. Both are superstars in the States."

Bistro takes an interest in McQueen's daughter Rally, "making eyes" at her, raising them up and down in rapid succession.

Rally wisely ignores him, remaining shy.

"Anyway, good to see you again, Francesco. We'll catch up again later… before the race."

"Or sooner," Francesco calls back, posing with more fans.

Lightning sighs.

"We had some good races over the years…"

"Dad, I thought you'd introduce us to someone famous!" says Rally. "Check me in. I wanna go hang out with Mom."

After both kids check-in, Lightning talks to his son about the perks of racing overseas.

"Speedy, the circuit is so great at every level. It allows time on the track to meet new friends and competition by day and gives you time to explore the nightlife too, which some call 'culture', at night."

McQueen's son sighs.

"But Dad, Coach Vauxhall has strict rules for our team. Lights out at 8 o'clock sharp."

Lightning laughs it off.

"Hey! I'm sure it's only a suggestion, like Exit signs along the highway. Live a little, son. Look at me. I did, and I turned out alright."

Sally is in the background with Rally, pushing and pulling Peachy, missing their conversation, distracted by coos, oohs and ahhs.

Sally eyes a "You Are Here" sign that explains kid-friendly exhibits and events7 that the kids will like on the Grounds of Vondelpark's Kiddie Car EXPO.

"Check this out, honey," she points out to Rally, who is on her cell phone. "All sorts of fun activities to do by yourself or with your brother. Give me your phone and go try something."

Sally continues reading the sign, and notices a sign-up board posted for local drive-through tours and attractions:

Madame Renault's Wax Werks Museum

"Finding" NEMO Children's Science Museum

V.I. Van Gogh Car Art Museum

River Amstel Bikes and Boats on-the-Canal (B&B on the C) Tour

AmsterVan ArenA Stadium

Steineken Root Beer Bottling Factory.

She also sees another section on the map that reads "Out of Bounds - Brake Light District".

"Oh, dear. We can skip that area."

 **Chapter Ten**

LABYRINTH LABS

At the Lab, Finn and Holley are directed to a special room to speak with Dr. Ruby Cube's head lab assistant.

"My name is Lab Assistant Singh. Dr. Cube will not be joining us today, but I will conduct a thorough briefing in Conference Room XYZ — so named because it was here that Dr. Cube invented ConVersion XYZ. It's revolutionary! And will be on display at the EXPO.

"Anyway, in here. You will find the accommodations most suitable and the technology state-of-the-art."

Mater and Fillmore drive slowly through the Lab.

They try to take it all in which is almost impossible – because there are so many "moving parts" and so much going on.

They see cute little VW Rabbits in cages and MINI (Cooper) mice race around in mazes.

Lab assistants in lab coats work on top secret experiments — some to reduce rust; some to remove dents and damage; some to change paint colors with water, under light or by using heat; some to perfect glow-in-the-dark finishes, or create camouflage to new surroundings; some research ways to transform an object into different shapes; some test truth serums and some experimental anti-aging agents of change to restore cars with "a simple stroke of genius".

Mater closes his eyes and shakes his hood.

"Be content with who you are," he encourages himself, with a mantra as a reminder. "Remember, you are who you are and appreciate what you've become. And always look up!"

Looking up, Mater eyes an elaborate tube system for sharing files and test results from room to room in the lab.

Fillmore sees it too.

"Now you're talkin'!" he admits, reading a sign: "THE CUBE TUBE – THE FUTURE OF TRAVEL!"

He and Mater "marvel" at what they see through a bullet-proof window in the Super Duper De-Luxo Lab.8

Moving on to another room, one table stands alone in the middle of the lab behind a thick glass display case. It has a sign that reads:

"The Periodic Table:

Dreamed and Designed by Dmitri Mendeleev

but Perfected for Posterity by Dr. Ruby Cube

and her Team of Perfectionists

at the One and Only Labyrinth Lab".

Across the room, a Scion-tist xB Lab Assistant makes a discovery and calls out, "Eureka!" Other lab assistants — Scion-tist xD and iQ — cheer in unison, "Another new discovery!"

Meanwhile, another lab assistant, an old, not-so-enthusiastic VW Bus named Gustav (aka Gus Bus) mumbles under his breath, "Another discovery for Dr. Cube, the ingrate. She's spoiled by all this funding and new technology. It was never this easy when I started my career in the la-bor-a-tor-y. If it were, I'd have had my own lab and the world would know me by name too. I would rank up there with Einstein and Edison, Ford, [Harley] Earl and [Adam] Opel. Instead, I'm not appreciated, a 'nobody' in this lab. A 'nobody' and that lets me slip in and out undetected. Soon, yes, soon, everything will be in place. And everything will change for the better for Van-kind."

Gustav backs into the corner of the glass display case surrounding the Periodic Table, disrupting all 118 known Elements and causing the Noble Gases to get mixed-in with the Metals, the Alkalis to marry with the Rare, and the Naturals to overstep with the Synthetics.

"That'll put some mobility in the nobility, and force the halogens out of hiding," laughs Gustav. "This world will be a better place when all hail conformity and uniformity."

Fillmore observes this interaction and finds it odd.

"Why is he talking to himself over there? And why does he look so familiar? I know I've seen him somewhere before… a long, long time ago."

Fillmore cannot place where, though.

He spies a deep crack in the glass case then watches as the multi-colored Honda Elements rearrange themselves and realign into their proper sequence again in color-coordinated rows and columns, with the help from Group Captains—Hydrogen, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine and Helium. The (Honda) Elements talk with rapid-fire one-liners, and then fall back into proper arrangement on the Periodic Table with the help of the Electric Slide.

Fillmore thinks this is odd but sees even more odd behavior.

Lab Assistant Gustav grunts and nonchalantly opens his side door, stealing two cans of "INVISIBLE PAINT", and forces a lab Rabbit inside before driving off, as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

Fillmore saw it all. He looks for Mater, but fears he is the only who witnessed this oddity.

"Woah! I certainly never seen that before, man."

But by the time Fillmore looks for the lab assistant again, he is gone, escaping into the shadows to make a call.

"Tell the boss, I have what he requested. Never thought it'd be so easy to steal from the lab. But hey, that's why we're the Vandals, right?! And why I was chosen for the job!"

In another room in the lab, Mater finds a cage door open and VW rabbits hopping out.

"Wasn't me! Honest," he admits, trying to get someone's attention. "I was just passin' by… you can check your video surveillance tapes. They'll show that it wasn't me. I'm just an innocent… hey, what's that? Now, what's a penny doing in the middle of the floor?"

Mater drives closer and bends over, preparing to scoop it up with his hook.

"Find a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll…" he begins, but a lab assistant screams at him suddenly.

"No! Don't touch it! It's an experiment! It's a portal! It's a worm hole!"

"Well, that's a pretty strange place to go fishing!"

Mater backs away, whistling.

"Don't go near that fishin' hole, Rabbits," he suggests, driving away. "It's an ex-peer-e-mint, they say. Wink-wink, nudge-nudge."

 **Chapter Eleven**

MORE FLASHBACKS FOR SALLY & LIGHTNING

Back at the junior race check-in area, McQueen's kids want to try out some of the kid-friendly activities.

"Ah, man! The line is still too long!" Speedy complains. "I'll have to wait 'til later to unlock the final lap of the 'Race Against the Elements' game!"

He drives up to another game, "Race Day 500" — a V.A.S.T. (voice-activated SIM-tech) machine - and looks back proudly.

"I'm gonna be you, Dad."

He voices "#95, Lightning McQueen", and a VIRTUAL REALITY visor comes down, showing him as his Dad at the starting line.

"Speedy. I… am… Speedy."

Red light, yellow light, green. Engines rev and tires squeal. Speedy "virtually" races his dad's old rivals (Chick Hicks and Francesco Bernoulli) and takes the checkered flag!

"We did it, Dad!" cheers Speedy.

"I'm going to try this one!" Rally says excitedly, in a SIM Machine of her own – "OUTSIDE IN: Touring the Car Computer Brain".

Meanwhile, Sally and Lightning reminisce about his hey-day as a 5-time Piston Cup Champion. And they joke about "Life before little ones", as split-screen flashbacks appear of Rally and Speedy9 McQueen's earliest days and years.

Finally, they think about their recent adoption of Peachy.10

Francesco and Bistro pull up behind the McQueen's while they are daydreaming, which easily startles Lightning and Sally.

"Hey, easy there, E-tally-ah-nos," says Lighting. "You can't just sneak up on us like that. You gotta announce you're coming. I mean, how'd we know you weren't trying to mug us or something?!"

"Easy, yourselves," reasons Francesco. "I was at your wedding, remember? Remember the white polish on Mack's windshield? He feel asleep on his own. By uh-now, you know it is my-uh job to always uh-keep de Lightning McQueens on their uh-tires."

Peachy coos and oohs and ahhs again, as if reminding everyone she is there and is waiting to be introduced.

"And what is this? Maybe you uh-have something up your sleeves that even Francesco Bernoulli doesn't know about it!"

"I take my husband didn't say anything about her yet, and naturally, you haven't met our newest addition yet either," shares Sally, giving Lightning the "stink" eye. Sally continues, "Her name is Georgia but we all call her 'Peachy' after Georgia Peaches. We adopted her from Dr. Bjorn's delivery service…"

Lightning interrupts, "Got her weeks before some corporation took over. Apparently they removed all the vans from service and closed all adoptions overnight. Glad we got her when we did! We feel lucky."

"Fortunate," Sally corrects.

"Yeah," says Speedy. "And Dad says she has low miles and doesn't roll much, so she's easy to keep track of."

Sally glares at Lightning, with a 'why would you say such a thing to your son so he'll repeat it to someone else' look.

"Isn't she adorable?" adds Rally.

"Yeah, cute," agrees Bistro, looking uncomfortable. "Uh-Dad, go ahead. Ask 'em!"

Francesco clears his throat.

"We have an uh-announcement to make," begins Francesco. "Dinner is-uh, how you say, on us to-night. We have–uh plenty to catch-up on, do we not?!"

"Oh, I don't know, Francesco. Maybe another time. We need our little ones in bed early, you know. Especially little Geor…"

But Sally quickly counters.

"We'd be honored."

And gives her husband yet another "look".

 **Chapter Twelve**

WORKING TOGETHER IN TANDEM LIKE TWINS

At the Lab, Finn and Holley converse with Head Lab Assistant Singh who explains EXPO Security has prearranged an escort to take Dr. Cube to the EXPO for Opening Day festivities, so additional security measures will not be necessary.

"Shall we proceed to the EXPO then now or later?" questions Finn.

"The sooner, the better," agrees Lab Assistant Singh. "Chances are Dr. Cube will not even make it in time for our presentation this evening. She's so brilliant but also so unpredictable — living by her own set of rules and algorithms. Unlike me, she prefers the Lab and seclusion… to the stage and limelight," Head Assistant Singh explains. "But that's why we make a great team. She researches and I write grants. She makes discoveries and I make the presentations. We work together in tandem. Like twins."

Lab Assistant Singh points to a tandem bicycle in the corner of the room and reads the sign aloud:

"WHAT WE DO, WE ACCOMPLISH TOGETHER.

WHEN WE DREAM, WE SHARE A VISION.

WITH EACH NEW DISCOVERY, WE CHANGE THE WORLD."

"Inspiring!" offers Holley. "I wish we could meet this eccentric Dr. Cube, but totally understand. We will honor her privacy."

Finn offers his appreciation as well.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Singh. Holley and I…"

"Oh, do call me Sirena. Singh is too formal."

"Very well then, Sirena," Finn obliges, and they both share a smile. "Likewise, please call me Finn."

Holley laughs, as they drive away.

"What?" asks Finn, while Holley gives him a sly glance.

"A little young for you, that one, isn't she?"

"Strictly business, Agent Shiftwell. Nothing more."

"I'll have to keep a closer on you," says Holley, as Mater and Fillmore meet back up.

Fillmore looks deep in thought but Mater looks curious.

"Or maybe two," offers Mater. "Who does? Me? I can assure you I had nothing to do with those rabbits back there and never touched that penny back there on the floor…"

Holley laughs and whispers, "Not you. Superspy Finn McDreamy, here."

Finn closes his eyes.

"Are you finished?" he asks Holley. "If so, the EXPO is expecting us."

Holley and Finn, Mater and Fillmore drive over to the EXPO.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

OPENING EVENTS AT EXPO 3000

Outside the EXPO center, Holley and Finn explain what is expected of Mater and Fillmore.

"Both Holley and I have different assignments and must be on the alert, but you boys can enjoy the EXPO inside, traveling freely about from exhibit to exhibit," Finn shares. "If you see anything… and I mean, anything out of the ordinary, of course let us know."

At the door, Holley and Finn are recognized immediately by Security and allowed entrance as "Top Secret Security Detail", splitting up in separate directions.

Likewise, Mater and Fillmore have to show their special invitations and tickets for admission.

Mater proudly shows his invite to each guard.

"Look-ee here, [Ford] FLEX! Take a gander, LEX! Special Invite from the Royal Family, REX, SPEX and you too, TEX-MEX. Oh, and he's with me too."

Fillmore nods but his nervousness is clearly noticeable.

"Relax," offers Mater. "Let's get you a drink — one of my world-famous coolants to cool ya down a little. Should be here… After all, Mater Aid's sold in every country and on every continent in the world, including Antarctica. Yep, even them Ice Jeeps down under need to stay hydrated. That's why I have 'em in one of my key-mercials."

[FLASHBACK: Mater is bundled-up with a winter hat and scarf on a sound stage with an elaborate scene from Antarctica, complete with a flagpole and an ice Jeep, mimicking the lunar landing.]

Fillmore follows at a distance, mumbling to himself.

"I know I came here to see my cousin, but I don't know if he'll even recognize me after all these years… I mean, who am I kidding? What am I doing here? My cousin never much liked my 'Cause Stickers', much less me or my music. Man, being here is one big conspiracy… trying to reunite and connect with the Past… in the Present… for the Future. Like science fiction sometimes life is totally unpredictable!"

But Fillmore is interrupted by an overhead announcement.

"Please draw you attention to the main stage for Futuristic Institute President and CEO Dr. Silverio Prototype. Please draw your attention to the main stage…"

Dr. Prototype, a BMW G.I.N.A. (Geometry and functions in N Adaptations), takes the stage and receives a kind response of mild honking horns.

"May I be the first to welcome you to EXPO 3000 - AmsterVan. As you know, there have been great advancements in technology and the sciences since the last two EXPOs held in Oslo and Helsinki. Many of the presentations on this stage throughout the next few days, along with the exhibits present will showcase some of these advancements. Before I forget, there's a long list of individuals and companies who made this EXPO possible."

After a lengthy list of names, he comes to the end.

"Finally, I would like to thank Doppelganger Industries, who sponsored this year's event. They've been more than kind…"

Suddenly, Dr. Prototype is interrupted on stage by Doppelganger Industries spokescar Vivian White-Touareg who whispers something to him, offering him some note cards.

"Please forgive me for the interruption. As I was saying, I would like to thank Doppelganger Industries for their generous gifts and support. They personally donated all the Simulation Technology Games for the youngsters to play in Vondelpark. They provided the advertising plasma TVs for the exhibits here at the EXPO. And they, I see here…

"It says, they aggressively expanded their already impressive list of acquired companies in the past year to diversify their portfolio and benefit the World of Cars and all of Van-kind. Let's give them a round of applause."

Horns honk more moderately.

Then Vivian White-Touareg speaks into the microphone with excitement:

"That's right. Doppelganger Industries remains a world leader in breakthrough technology. Remember, D is for DYNAMIC, O is for OPTIMIZATION, P is for PRODUCTION, P is for PERFORMANCE, E is for EFFICIENCY, L is for LOGISTICS, G is for GLOBAL, A is for AUTOMATION, N is for NAVIGATION, G is for GROWTH, E is for EXCELLENCE, and of course, R is for RESULTS."

Fillmore is bored by this introduction and ready to find his cousin. He scans the crowd.

"Mater, I'll be around," he says. "Somewhere behind the scenes and in the shadows, looking for Emerson."

 **Chapter Fourteen**

INTRODUCING THE ECCENTRIC DR. CUBE

Also behind the scenes, approximately 75km southwest of AmsterVan, on Overblaak Street in RotterVan, South Holland, is the reclusive residence of prodigy, Dr. Ruby Cube.

Inside her quaint and quirky home shaped like a cube (one of the famous RotterVan Cube Houses), Dr. Ruby Cube sleeps mid-afternoon in a rather dark bedroom.

A white digital cat alarm clock displays 1542 and purrs, resting on a night stand.

Seconds later, when the time displays 1543 11, the white cat clock's eyes light-up, stretches and plays music.

"Just a few more minutes, Snowball, then I'll get up."

The voice belongs to Dr. Ruby Cube, a young, eccentric ruby-colored Nissan Cube who is wearing a nighttime "eye mask" light filter.

Yawning, she eventually "stretches" by opening her side doors then shakes off her eye mask onto the floor.

Eyes closed, she gives voice-activated commands to her high-tech Cube House in a monotone, sleepy voice.

"Future-Tech House, awake. Open blinds to 30 degrees. Upload The Times, The Fast Street Journal, and Fashion-Forward Weekly. Queue Daily Schedule and Wall Calendar."

Within seconds, the house is a-buzz and Dr. Cube is in the kitchen, connected to the outside world digitally.

"Dear Daily Blog," she begins.

"This morning, I was working on new theories and algorithms for the space-time continuum. I think I solved it. Again. I know I have to test to see if it works but I can't wait to share my hypothesis with Singh. Too bad she can't present it this year at the EXPO… It will have to wait until next year. Post."

Dr. Cube glances over into the next room at her research scattered about the den — published papers, scraps and sketches, charts and models, focusing on space-time continuum, planetary travel, worm holes, hyper-loops and Black Holes.

A framed poster on the wall shows Apple's Albert Einstein ad with words: "Think Different".

Books shelves are organized according to size, shape and color. A table as well-worn stacks of opened books, such as Lewis CARroll's _Through the Looking Glass Windshield_ ; one of Euclid's volumes of _The Elements (Euclidian GEO-metry)_ ; Johannes Kepler's _Mysterium Cosmographicum_ ; and Nicolaus CARpernicus' _De revolutionBUS orbium coelestium._

On the kitchen table in front of her lies a book opened to the title page – _Franz CARfka's The Metamorphosis_. Dr. Cube smiles as she reads the inscription.

TO MY ONE AND ONLY DAUGHTER, RUBY.

YOU ARE A GEM.

THOUGH I MUST GO AWAY

FOR AWHILE DUE TO RESEARCH,

I WILL WRITE AND RETURN

WHEN MY EXPERIMENTS ARE COMPLETE.

REMEMBER ME ALWAYS AND THE LESSONS I TAUGHT YOU…

OF SCIENCE AND DISCOVERY, EXPERIMENTS, TRIAL AND ERROR.

WITH LOVE ALWAYS,

YOUR DADDY (KRISTOPH "DISCO" KUBISCO)

"Miss you, Daddy," Dr. Cube whispers as if her father could hear her. "You would be so proud of all I've accomplished in the Lab while you were gone…"

A scrap of newspaper sticking out of the book slides out and falls to the floor.

It reads, "FAMOUS SCIENTIST MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARS DURING RESEARCH ON SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM. SOME FEAR FOUL PLAY IN A FOREIGN LAND."

"My heart tells me you'll return. And we'll see each other again. Sometime soon, some place, somewhere… among the stars, planets or the elements."

She sniffles softly before crying.

"Daddy, did you know I named an Element after you? It's called Cubidium, and its properties are amazing… just like you."

She sniffles, peering at her high-tech "wall" calendar with the date she discovered CUBIDIUM, and then notices the EXPO schedule.

The words "ORANGE MADNESS" catch her teary eyes.

"Trikes! I have to find something orange to wear," she sniffles, wheeling out of the kitchen back to her bedroom where Snowball stretches.

"So much to do and not enough time… better skip the EXPO and head straight to the Lab to test my new theories. Singh will understand."

She looks back at her interactive wall and voices another command:

"Text Lab Assistant Singh — Cancel my Security Escort. Proceed with presentation without me. Space-time research beckons at the Lab."

 **Chapter Fifteen**

TIME TRIALS FOR THE TWINS

After the time trial, McQueen's son heads into the EXPO SIM Tournament tent for a "practice lap" on a SIM game.

Advertisements line the walls of the EXPO tent12.

Besides Speedy in the tent, there are two fellow teams of competitors in the Sparkplug Series — Team Bollywood: Dhananjay Pradip, Sanjaya Sanjit, and Jay Suman, along with the Dutch Team of Aart Nouveau, Klaas Jordaan, Niels van Nistelroy and triplets Jan, Braam and Marten Joost.

"Can't wait for the Madness to begin!" announces Niels.

"Remember to stay with us this year, Braam," chides Marten. "Last time you wandered off into the crowd and we thought we lost you forever."

"'member we finally found him at the Security Check Point among the unaccompanied minors?!" says Jan.

"Maybe you need a flashing strobe light on your antennae so you're easy to keep track of," adds Klaas.

"Very funny. I learned my lesson and won't get separated in the Sea of Orange ever again! Not this year. Not next year, or the year after that."

Speedy is curious what the Dutch are talking about.

"Sea of Orange? What are you guys talking about?"

"Orange Madness! Haven't you heard?! Orange Madness is the festival of festivals for the Netherlands. Each April, we wear orange costumes or get spray-painted orange, parade the streets and play games in Vondelpark to celebrate the King's birthday on the 30th. This year is bound to be the biggest festival ever at Vondelpark… thanks to EXPO organizers and Doppelganger Industries," explains Aart.

Speedy smiles, trying to connect with the other racers more.

"My twin heard Dent Fenders is supposed to be signing auto-graphs at Vondelpark!" offers Speedy. "I've seen all his movies and played all his video games."

"That's cool," smiles Niels, adding, "I mean, cool you have a twin. Is he here? Why isn't he racing with the rest of us?"

Another racecar dances up to the group of young Bollywood racecars. Dark and handsome, it's mischief-maker (Scion FRS) Prem also known as "Fast Romeo" Singh, the son of Lab Assistant Singh.

He has an update to share with everyone:

"Can you believe Bernoulli was a no-show today? Seems he was too busy flirting with McQueen's twin sister so he'll be back of the pack. Bumps all around, guys! I guess your tactic to bring your sis to distract your biggest competition worked. Good thinkin', Speedy American!"

Team Bollywood bumps tires and starts dancing to Bollywood music.

"McQueen has a sister? McQueen has a sister!" they cheer.

Speedy gets extremely embarrassed. First, that his fellow Sparkplugs know he has a twin sister and not a twin brother. And secondly, they think Rally is in AmsterVan as a decoy or distraction.

Speedy backs away from the other cars in the Sparkplug Series, after trying his best to connect with them.

Not far away, Francesco Bernoulli's son Bistro is still playing "Drive-Drive Revolution", setting the High Score while showing off his moves for Rally McQueen, completely unaware that he missed his practice lap and time trial.

Without hesitation, Rally leaves Bistro behind when her Time Trials are announced.

With little effort, she runs the fastest time and wins the Pole Position.

"Beginners luck," says one of the racecars named Yvette, nicknamed "Evie". Her best friend Fortune "Cookie" Futura smiles nervously.

Rally McQueen knows differently. Like her mom Sally, she understands that speed and beauty are the perfect combination.

Besides Rally, Evie and Cookie, the rest of the field is composed of international racecars — The Scandinavian Divas, Team Bollywood, and the Dutch Dynamos: Febe "Sterre" Saar, Jasmijn Roos, Sophie Geertruida and Isa-Lisa Lotte.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

THE INCOMPARABLE DR. TOMAS DOPPELGANGER

Back at the EXPO, Dr. Silverio Prototype takes the stage and introduces Dr. Ruby Cube's Lab Assistant Sirena Singh who clicks a button and shows a Visual History of some of the Labyrinth's accolades and recent accomplishments, along with some not-so Top Secret experiments they are in the process of conducting.

One breakthrough after another astounds the crowd until finally a big question mark appears on a screen behind the Lab Assistant.

"The question remains: What is Cubidium?"

Whispering erupts among the SMART cars, flex fuel Hybrids, electric cars and Auto Plant Ambassadoors.

Among the Plant Ambassadoors are SMART car Plant Ambassadoor William "Bill" Brilliant, Hybrid Plant Ambassadoor Suzie Efficient, Convertible Plant Ambassadoor Henry "Hank" Swank, Conversions Plant Ambassadoor Vann Vanderhoorn and RoboGyro Plant Ambassadoor Robert "The Robot" Foreman.

Plant Ambassadoor Foreman snickers loudly.

"Tomorrow," Dr. Silverio Prototype announces, "the world will meet the incomparable Dr. Ruby Cube!"

The announcement is met by mild-mannered honking of horns from the crowd, followed by more snickering from Plant Ambassadoor Foreman.

"Dr. Cube? Ha! More like confusion. She should stick to science, not science fiction. I say bring out the true genius. Bring out Doppelganger. He is the father of innovation and the future of the industry."

Dr. Silverio Prototype ignores Ambassadoor Foreman and nods to Lab Assistant Singh who exits the stage to speak briefly with Finn and Holley.

"I believe I may have a tip for you…" offers Lab Assistant Singh, whispering further inaudibly.

Dr. Prototype continues:

"Next up, Dr. Tomas Doppelganger and his Assistant Vivian White-Touareg will demonstrate their new-and-improved car duplicating machine, already in use by some of the world's top manufacturing Plants."

"Thank you," offers Vivian White-Touareg, taking the stage.

"Over the past decade, Doppelganger Industries has developed multiple versions of our duplication machine to replicate anyone, anywhere, making exact copies of anything that goes through our 'Duplicating Doorway'.

"As you would imagine, with each successful version has come more and more investors to further fund the R&D process taking the next two versions from theory to reality. Thus, the D30 Duplicating Machine was born, producing 30 reproductions in an instant. Then came the D300, our best machine ever. Until now!"

More cheers and horns honk.

"Now, Doppelganger Industries brings you our latest version — our greatest version — that we dub the Doppelganger 3000 with the D3K Upgrade. This upgrade has a slogan we are very proud of: 'Duplicating Perfection with an Upgrade from the Future.'

"In our next session, we will show you how it works!"

 **Chapter Seventeen**

FILLMORE AND EMERSON FINALLY MEET

In another room at the EXPO, where Concept Cars from "EXPOs OF THE RECENT PAST" should have been on display, instead signs explain these concepts13 are "MISSING DUE TO LAST-MINUTE CANCELLATIONS OR SCHEDULING ISSUES".

Fillmore rolls through this room, taking notice.

"Man, most of 'em Concepts never drive anyway. They just look cool from the outside — with nothing to 'em underneath."

He then passes a room for "The Convertible Convention", hosting convertibles from the 50's and 60's.

Fillmore remembers cruise nights with Flo and Ramone, Sarge, Sally and McQueen back in Radiator Springs.

"Those were the days, man!" he says softly. "Just cruisin' with friends. No worries. No nervous butterflies."

Fillmore scans more exhibits, more booths and the crowd for his cousin. He sees reunion tents for several groups, including: **"The Obsoletes"** (Saturns, Geos, Fieros), **"The Dependables"** (Escorts, Tauruses, Camrys), **"The Never Quits"** (Volvos, Subarus, Saabs), **"The Nitty-Grittys"** (F150s, Rams, Tundras) and **"The Conversions"** (conversion vans with elaborate paint jobs and bubble windows).

Finally, Fillmore recognizes his cousin Emerson, in the distance, waiting to go up a ramp onto a smaller stage.

Fillmore takes a deep breath and begins rolling slowly toward his cousin to apologize. He practices his "speech" en route, glancing at the photo from their childhood again. Then, takes another deep breath.

A Nissan Juke drives by and plays a song from their past.

The two vans make eye contact.

"Oh, no! He saw me," whispers Fillmore. "What do I do?"

"Hey, Fill, you made it!" Emerson exclaims. "My panel is on in less than 5 so I only have a few… but I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, it's like really good to be here… I mean, see you…"

"Listen," Emerson interrupts. "My boss will be demonstrating his newest D3000 duplicating machine on the Main Stage in a sec, so I totally understand if you want to witness that exciting piece of colossal history instead of hearing my hum-drum spiel about why every factory in the world, from Europe to Asia, Africa, America, Australia and Antarctica needs a team of Plant Robots to do their jobs and save them time, money and limit their workforce."

"Nah, man, I'm here to see you and want to say that I'm…" but Fillmore is interrupted again.

"Over there, that's history in the making. I know, I know. Exactly, I would rather watch it too. It's ground-breaking, really. Go ahead, see the genius at work. Dr. Doppelganger's vision will blow your mind. Don't worry, I understand. We'll catch up later. Tomorrow. Yeah tomorrow. Here's the address on the back of my business card. Stop by tomorrow around noon. I'll give you a tour you won't forget. The future is now, Fill. You won't be disappointed. Gotta go."

Fillmore is stunned, knowing that reunion with his cousin didn't quite go as planned.

"Hey, Carleone!" Emerson calls out.

Fillmore follows Emerson's eyes to another vehicle across the room with dark windows, "Suicide Doors", and a pin-stripe exterior. He watches as his cousin drives over for a conversation.

Fillmore retreats, wondering who his cousin is talking to. He hides behind a waiter, trying to listen in, but cannot hear their conversation.

"Maybe he doesn't want me around," figures Fillmore. "Something doesn't feel right. I better find Mater."

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **THE NEW AND IMPROVED**

 **DOPPELGANGER DUPLICATION MACHINE**

Back on the Main Stage, Dr. Doppelganger engages the crowd.

"Surely you've heard before that everyone… I mean everyone has a doppelganger somewhere in the world. A twin or a stunt double.

"Now, with the flip of a switch, you can too. In fact, with the new and improved Doppelganger 3000 Duplicating Machine, you can do more than simply duplicate a single car by 1, 3, 30 or 300 times. Much more. Now, you can actually improve your features with the Super User 3000 Upgrade. This magnificent feature will revolutionize the way you think, the way you act and the way you behave. Easily put: it will improve the way you see the world and the world sees you. Watch this demonstration. Vivian, queue the van."

An old conversion van from the Retro Exhibit rolls up to the main stage and paces back and forth, nervously, before driving through the Doppelganger 3000 "doorway" and out the other side as a new and improved vehicle — an SUV-3000 (short for Super User Version 3000).

Oohs and ahhhs emerge from the crowd.

"You did great! You look great!" encourages Vivian. "Now drive through again."

The same vehicle circles around, winks and waits.

The vehicle is waiting for the lights on the outside of the D3000 "Doorway" to change from 3-0-0-0 to 3, before driving through again.

Incredibly, this time three "nearly" identical SUV-3000s drive out.

Louder oohs and ahhhs are overheard from the crowd.

"As you witnessed for yourself, one car enters the doorway and leaves looking better than before. Then the same, handsome car enters again, and three replicas appear. Triplets! Yes, the revolution is finally here. Long live, revolutionary research and design. Long live uniformity and conformity!"

Honking horns and flashing lights erupt.

Dr. Doppelganger faces a screen where still shot images appear of actor Cam Cameo.

Looking back at the crowd, Dr. Doppelganger boasts:

"This is the same feature that saved the career of actor Cam Cameo… whom you all know. Who doesn't?! ? He came to us as a rusty old '69 Camaro struggling to find work beyond mediocre stunts on low-budget films, simple 'cameo' roles on TV sit-coms, and an occasional voice-over for animated specials or straight to home video DVD.

"My how his career has taken off and changed since he came to see us at Doppelganger Industries.

"With one pass-through the Doppelganger 3000 Doorway of the Future, he quickly became an '85 Camaro with rad-retro T-tops.

"Hollywood Agents gave him a second look and his career took off for the better. Then, he came to us again when his agent said he would be cast in a major summer blockbuster! One more pass-through the D3000, and he upgraded to the slick Twenty-Twelve version you know him as today. Of course, he remains in high demand as an actor and spokes-car for a variety of products and causes.

"Ladies and Gentlecars, may I present to you, Cam Cameo!"

Cam Cameo rolls onto the stage. Honking erupts.

"Thanks, Dr. D. All I have is because of you. Another round of honks for the one behind my transformation, and for boosting, no, reigniting my career. Thanks, Dr. D.

"In this industry, I have found you have to reinvent yourself to stay relevant. I did and look what it has done for me and my career. I was tired of living below my potential. I had dreams that were trapped and just wanting to get out… How about you? Can you relate? Do you have dreams that have gone unrealized? Do you want more than what you have? Do you think it's finally time you get noticed, recognized, stylized, customized and receive that upgrade you always wanted? You can. And you should. It's your turn. What new version of yourself are you ready for? The past is the past. The future is now!"

Mater daydreams about what futuristic upgrades could do for him. He imagines how the Super User 3000 feature could improve his life and his looks and the way others see him — especially Miss Holley.

[Flash-forward #1: A sophisticated Mater with ultra-white veneer teeth and trendy specs is surrounded by adoring fans and paparazzi on the Walk of Fame in Hollywood.

Flash-forward #2: Dateable, relate-able Mater sits on Late Night with GMC "Jimmy" Fallon.

Flash-forward #3: Ribbon-cutting ceremony for renaming a College Football Bowl Game as "Uncle Mater's Dad-Gum Brand Chewing Gum" Bubble Bowl.

Flash-forward #4: On a date with Miss Holley, he looks ultra-suave, wearing veneers at a trendy upscale restaurant…]

Mater's daydream ends abruptly as Fillmore interrupts him.

"I found my cousin, man, and think he may be up to something. I have a feeling we need to tell Finn and Holley about this…"

"I agree. I can't wait to tell Holley about this new machine. It's so amazing! You can upgrade to almost anything. In fact, I think I may by one and have it shipped home… on one of my very own, Mater's Freighters. Won't cost me a dime…"

"What? What are you talking about, man?" Fillmore asks. "We've got to do something, Mater. My cousin is involved in something shady here, something big, something bad, and you're talking about some machine. I need help from your spy friends!"

Mater snaps out of his dream.

"What? What are you talking about?" asks Mater. "We aren't supposed to talk about top secret things like that out in the open. You're not catchin' on to this spy stuff, are you? Quiet down. I wanna listen to the rest of what he has to say."

"Whatever, man. You're no help at all! I'm gonna find Finn myself."

Fillmore backs away and drives off.

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **PLAYING THE WAITING GAME**

Back in RotterVan…

At the harbor near Dr. Cube's Cube House, ferry boats are packed to full capacity with Sports Cars, Concept Cars, Stunt Cars and "body doubles"14 are being denied access into the port due to "passport verification issues" — or so they are told.

Holding up the cars, the ferry boats and the car transporters is a lethargic, slow-talking, inexperienced security patrol vehicle named Tripp de Vann.

"Just fol-low-ing my or-ders from Rot-ter-dam Port Au-thor-i-ty and my su-per-i-ors," he assures them. "I can-not re-lease you un-til all of your pa-pers are in or-der. I don't have clear-ance to let you ex-it the boats, en-ter this port or make your way to the EX-PO — un-til Dop-pel-gang-er gives the o-kay."

"But, I have appearances I'm being paid good money for," says Stunt Car Dent Fenders. "If I don't get off this boat, I'll miss 'em and disappoint thousands of fans!"

"C'mon, kid," says stunt car Axel Draggs to Tripp de Vann. "We all got places we gotta be and you and your su-peer-ee-ors is keeping us from where we gotta be. Check again!"

Radioing the tower, Tripp de Vann checks with his Port Authority partners, "An-y up-dates, fel-las?"

They shrug, flipping through TV stations again.15

"No word from the boss. Make 'em wait."

Not far from the harbor, Dr. Cube leaves her Cube House on Overblaak Street without a Security Escort. Like the locals, she is wearing orange for Orange Madness. But she doesn't plan to celebrate like everyone else. Instead, she plans to travel to her Lab and skip festivities, including the EXPO.

Overall, she is optimistic.

"This year's King's Day will be different than all the rest. I can feel it. There's something in the air…"

She sees her neighbors — DICE CUBE, SUGAR CUBE, and her newest electric cube neighbor — but she tries to slip by without engaging in conversation.

The neighbors however corner her to ask about her father.

"So, how's your father, Ruby? Haven't seen him in quite some time," adds Sugar, a gleaming white Nissan cube.

"Well, you know my dad…" Ruby explains.

"Not really," a Denki electric cube admits, "I'm new to the Cube neighborhood and haven't met him yet…"

Dice, a black and white Nissan cube interjects:

"Oh, I remember him. He was always doing experiments and making discoveries. Honey, what was that line he used to say years ago?"

Dice and Sugar whisper briefly. Dice nods: "That's right. When I'd ask him 'How's it goin'?' he'd answer: 'Livin' the Dream. Keepin' the 'Disco' in discovery.'"

"Yeah, that sounds like dad," Ruby admits. "Look at that!" she looks off in the distance to distract her neighbors. "I gotta go. I'll tell him 'hallo' from each of you."

She drives away in a hurry from her neighborhood toward the RotterVan rail station.

Near the station, nestled next to a bike shop called Eben's Bicycles, sits her favorite Cyber Café and Transmission Shop run by her friend Sam "Hologram" Graham.

Ducking inside to safety, Dr. Cube delights when she hears the familiar chime from driving into the shop.

"Ah, Ruby," announces Graham. "I was wondering when you might be coming in again."

"Any messages for me, Mr. Graham? I've been thinking about Daddy a lot lately and hoped there'd be something from him. Not very likely, I know."

"Sorry. Been months since I received any transmissions from him," says Graham.

Ruby nods.

"That's okay. The last one from Daddy was a little cryptic, but it was what I needed at the time…"

She gets choked up before finishing her thought, "He remembered my birthday."

Dr. Cube remembers the words and repeats them softly.

"CYBER-SIBERIA

COLDER

TODAY

HOPE TO BE HOME

BY APRIL

OR MAY

THE PAST

IS A GIFT, CHILD,

THE FUTURE

UNKNOWN

MY PRESENT

IS SORROW

UNTIL I AM

HOME"

-END OF TRANSMISSION

Graham checks his many screens and printers.

"Sorry, Ruby. No new transmissions for you…," he explains. "I checked every continent and double-checked all of the car republics."

Dr. Cube sighs, eyes distant. She looks out the front window to make sure she was not followed.

"I'll come again when I can."

Leaving Graham's Transmission Shop, Dr. Cube's eyes are still foggy from crying.

The sun begins to set but along with her tears they produce a rainbow before her misty eyes.

To make her feel better, she changes her daddy's last stanza from his last transmission:

"MY PRESENT TOMORROW WOULD BE HAVING HIM HOME."

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **AN UNEXPECTED MEETING IN THE SHADOWS**

Meanwhile, from the shadows of a nearby alley, Dr. Cube is being watched closely.

A single light flicks on and off.

"You were right," says a familiar voice belonging to Gus Bus. "You knew she'd stop by the Transmission Shop this morning. Your insight has been most valuable. I'll see to it the boss rewards you. For now, hurry back. Round up the rest of the bikes and meet at the Lair for another assignment."

An omafiat bicycle rolls out of the alley by Dr. Cube, ringing its bike bell as rolls by.

Next, Gus Bus releases the VW Rabbit from the lab from his side door, whispering softly into the Rabbit's antennae "ears".

"You know what to do, if you want to see the others again."

The white rabbit "hops" out and drives quickly toward Dr. Cube.

When Dr. Cube opens her eyes again, she sees something bright in front of her. Immediately, she recognizes it as one of the Rabbits from the Lab.

"What are you doing here?" she asks the Rabbit. "How'd you get out? Oh, silly me, it doesn't matter. Are you okay? 'Cause it looks like you're shivering. Are you cold? Are you scared? Yeah, I would be too, if I were in a place I didn't recognize. You must be terrified… completely vulnerable out here — out of your element, outside the lab… without anyone you know. Don't worry, I'm here for you. I'll take you back to the lab, okay."

The Rabbit nods shyly, and then hops back into the dark alley.

"Wait! Come back, lil' Rabbit…" Dr. Cube calls out.

She follows, chasing the White Rabbit.

Suddenly, she is surrounded by four delivery vehicles — a white Mercedes-Benz Sprinter, a white Ford Transit, a white Nissan NV2500 and behind her, just out of her peripheral vision is the VW Bus from the Lab – Gus Bus.

"What? What is this? What's going on?" asks Dr. Cube.

While the Rabbit "hops" into the Sprinter, the NV2500 van lowers a ramp.

"Get in," says Gus Bus' familiar voice. "Drive up the ramp, and this Rabbit won't get hurt."

"Oh dear," says Dr. Cube. "I'm doing this for you."

Within seconds, she is inside the delivery van, being driven away, not toward her Lab but to someplace different.

"What just happened?" she utters. "This has to be a mistake." Dr. Cube closes her eyes.

"Maybe I should have taken my security escort after all…"

In the shadows, Gus Bus makes another call.

"Boss, she took the bait just like we planned. Almost too easy!"

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

TIME FOR THE DUCT-TAPE

After a long drive, the delivery vans stop at the back "truck" entrance to a large factory.

Once there, they unload a mystified, frustrated and bewildered Dr. Cube.

"Where am I?" she questions. "What is this place? And who are all of you?"

"Boys, the time for the duct-tape has finally arrived," commands a new voice in the shadows. "Make sure she doesn't scream."

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

GETTING SOME CULTURE

After dinner, Francesco and Bistro call it a night.

Lightning McQueen says the night is still young. The city lights come on. "Now that's what I'm talking about, son."

McQueen won't let his son turn in yet.

Sally, Rally and Peachy decide to drive back to the Five-Star, while McQueen and Speedy drive off in search of something out of the ordinary.

"I mean, really, Speedy, when will be the next time you'll be in the Venice of the North? I mean we're in AmsterVan, son. We're in Holland, the Netherlands, whatever. It's all the same to me. It's exotic. It's hip. It's happening. So much more to offer than Radiator Springs. I mean, c'mon, where can we go in that one-stoplight town to see all of this?!"

Lightning drives past Madame Renault's and points out the location to his son, explaining his BIG moment will be there when they induct him and Francesco as Legendary Racecars.

They travel across canals. Speedy looks awfully uncomfortable and uncertain about what they are doing.

"Oh, c'mon, son. You're fine. You're here with your old man. You don't think I'd let anything happen to you, do you? No way! You're my boy. There's nothing to worry about."

McQueen is cut off by his son.

"Aren't you worried about Mom? Or about what my coach might say if he finds out I am breaking curfew?" Speedy questions.

"Are you kidding? Are you joking? C'mon, Mom and your sisters will be fine. And your coach? Don't worry, he'll never find out. He'll never know. What? Do you think Coach Vauxhall has secret spies around here watching us right now?!"

"Dad! Let's hurry up and get back, okay?"

Lightning assures his son they won't stay out too late and they won't get caught—especially not by any spies roaming the streets of AmsterVan.

Rows and rows and rows and rows of bicycles lean against one another in a nearby bicycle parking lot.

"Chase, you're starting to sound like your Uncle Mater. Bet you wonder what he's doing right now too, huh… Me too. Maybe we should try to meet up with him. Let's give him a call!"

"Daaaaaaaddddd!"

Lightning dials Mater and waits for a connection.

"C'mon, Mater, pick-up. Chase, check out that poster!"

CANOPY - AM*VAN'S #1 DANCE CLUB

FEATURING THE MUSIC OF DJ [SAAB] AERO X

"Got Mater's voicemail. Must have his phone turned off for his mission. Looks like it's you and me, pal."

Lightning smiles.

"Follow me, Speedy. Time to show off some moves I haven't used in years!"

"Daaaaaaadddd. Don't tell me you're planning to dance tonight… C'mon, Dad. You can't! Don't do this to me… what if someone sees me with you? Or, Coach finds out?"

Lightning ignores his son, and drives toward the club anyway.

Even though there's a line at the dance club, Lightning signs an autograph at the door and is let in immediately by the Bouncer.

Dance music blasts once the door is opened.

"Let's make this a night to remember, son!"

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

RE-TIRE-ING FOR THE NIGHT

On the way back to the Five-Star, Rally notices a street lined with delivery vans and finds it odd. She mentions it to her mom and little sister.

"I think there's something fishy going on over there with all those delivery vans."

Sally shrugs it off, tending to Peachy.

"Strange," concludes Rally, glancing back a few more times.

Rally, Sally and Peachy pull into the lobby of their hotel and wait for the elevator.

One elevator is being repaired by a service van with the company name LISTEN UPP on the side.

Another elevator is available and has a robot bell hop.

In a robotic voice, L.E.V8.R the robot bell hop asks them a question, "To what floor do you require to re-tire for the night?"

Rally giggles.

Sally glares, saying nonverbally, _Don't laugh_. She breathes deeply and whispers audibly: "Doesn't seem right to turn in without your Dad and brother tonight, does it?!"

L.E.V8.R repeats his question:

"To what floor do you require to re-tire for the night?"

Rally responds in her best robot voice:

"Floor eight would be great!"

Sally winks at Rally, while Peachy coos.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

NICE NIGHT FOR A FLIGHT AND A SWIM

Fillmore finds Finn and begins explaining about Emerson.

Finn speaks softly but remains firm.

"Fillmore, unfortunately we cannot discuss this here. I have been asked to stake-out a nearby warehouse. I wish I could invite you and Mater along but I don't have clearance to do so. It's been a long day, mate. Go find Mater and get some rest. Mater knows where you two can stay for the night. It's a G&G run by an Informant named Torch. You will be safe there. Good luck!"

"Never stayed at a G&G before," admits Fillmore. "Or known someone named Torch. I'm gonna trust you, man, and go find Mater."

As Fillmore drives away in search of Mater and Finn looks for Holley, some watchful "eyes" begin following each of them.

Two cars follow Fillmore and two more follow Finn.

Moments later, Finn finds Holley and whispers in her ear.

"I think it's time we pay a visit to 'The Lair'."

As they try to leave the EXPO, they discover that all the exits are blocked by delivery vans, limiting traffic going in and out of the EXPO.

"We'll have to find an alternate route," admits Finn.

"I'm working on one," offers Holley, checking her windshield GPS and high-tech surveillance. "Found one, no two. We'll have to split up. I'll head for the roof and you take the canals."

Holley races up the ramps of the EXPO Hall toward the roof, while Finn takes the elevator to the basement level, exiting out the back-alley near one of the canals.

He sees a waiter taking out the trash and smiles.

"Nice night, isn't it?" says Finn.

The waiter sees a van in the distance, gets nervous and forgets to close the trash dumpster.

"Ah, I gotta get inside or they'll, they'll…"

The waiter drives back inside, while the van drives toward Finn.

"Get back inside, old timer. This ain't the time or place for getting a little air," says the van.

Finn plays coy, "Speak up, sonny. Can't hear as well as I used to. Come closer. This is my good side."

"I said…"

When the van is close enough, Finn karate kicks the van into the dumpster and closes the lid.

Finn looks up and sees Holley flying off the roof, safely airborne.

"Nice night for a flight and a swim," says Finn, driving into the canal, torpedoing his way toward the Lair.

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

THE LAIR

At the end of a street lined with delivery vans is a factory surrounded by a barbed wire fence and signs that read: BEWARE! DANGER! PELIGRO! ACHTUNG! WARNING! KEEP OUT! UNAUTHORIZED VEHICLES WILL BE IMPOUNDED, COMPOUNDED OR WORSE - MADE OBSOLETE!

The factory warehouse, also known as "The Lair", is the home of the Doppelganger I, II, III, XXX and now the Doppelganger 3000, owned by Doppelganger Industries and run by EXPO Presenter Dr. Tomas Doppelganger.

Due to the "King's Day" holiday (also known as Orange Madness), there aren't any workers on-site to manufacture the duplicating machines.

Instead, security guards and hench-cars are present, swarming around a duct-taped ruby red Nissan Cube. The guards and hench-cars wait for their next set of instructions.

"I am who they call Mister Invisible," whispers a voice from the shadows. "I am the brains behind this establishment while the Good Doctor, Dr. Tomas Doppelganger, presents at the EXPO.

"These are my guards. If you choose not to cooperate with me or my guards, I will have no other choice but to introduce you to Crusher. He hasn't been used much since the Cash 4 Clunkers car campaign in Carmerica. What a mess that was!

"Crusher will strike fear in you, Doctor Cube. After all, he keeps the DANGER in Doppelganger as we like to say!"

Laughter erupts in the factory.

"Yeah, boss," one hench-car adds. "He puts the scare in the Lair."

"And the fear in the… um, um, Root Beer," another hench-car struggles.

"Silence! Bring in the spy roadsters for their assignments."

Twenty six-wheeled bicycles roll into view. Painted orange, they are Dutch omafiets and opafiets with spy-wear head lamp cameras that make robotic sounds with each movement.

A sinister laugh continues from an unseen Mister Invisible.

"The time has come for Operation: OMD… what I like to call Orange Madness Distraction. Roadsters, roll-out into the streets, onto the bridges and infiltrate Vondelpark, while my 'chosen few' pay a visit to your beloved mysterious lab, Doc-tor Cube."

Laughter erupts throughout the Lair again.

"But first, for a little experiment, Doc-tor Cube. Surely as a child, you wished you had a twin sister or brother, am I right? Everyone does. It is only natural. I did. And now, it is possible. Doc-tor Cube, it is time for you to test my newest Doppelganger duplicating machine."

The shadowy voice pauses briefly, adding to the suspense.

"Shall we set it to 3 and make 3 copies? Or shall we change the setting to 3000 to open a whole new dimension, boys? Or, better yet, simply switch the setting to zero and zero-her-out and make her obsolete?"

Laughter continues.

"Yeah, boss, let's zero-her-out, once and for all."

"Make her obsolete, boss!"

"Yeah, no more Cube means no one can stop us!"

"Maybe we should give her time to sleep on it," the voice says. "Shut it down for the night, boys. Lower her platform to One, and turn out the lights. Leave the Cube in a room with a terrifying night light display."

Dr. Cube is lowered to Underground Level 1, where she is instantly surrounded by curious flashing lights, moving around her in mysterious circles, eerie precision and mechanical moving sounds.

"They remind me of Snowball's eyes," thinks Dr. Cube. "How I wish I never left my home today."

But unfortunately, she did leave her house in RotterVan.

And her bikemare is just beginning…

Meanwhile, the lights go out in the main warehouse and everything goes black.

"You are dismissed. Take the elevator down to 2 and 3."

"Yes, boss."

The elevators open.

Hench-cars drive in, voicing "Down. Two and Three".

Floors are labeled:

1 — Bikes, 2 — Boats, 3 — Hench-cars 4 — The Collection, and 5 — "T.R.O.T.C." (The Race of the Century).

Once the doors close, one of the hench-cars asks the others, "Ya ever thought about checking out level four or five, mates?"

"Don't even think about it!" offers an older model. "They're the boss's secret collection of racecars and special racetrack. Definitely wouldn't recommend it…"

"If you did, you wouldn't live to tell about it…"

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

GETTING TOO OLD FOR SPY WORK

Finn and Holley arrive at the Lair after the lights are off.

"According to the coordinates you gave me, Finn, this is the place but I don't detect any activity inside with my infrared vision. Could it be we received the wrong tip?"

"Highly unlikely, but possible," says a disappointed Finn.

"Do you think the location was moved at the last minute, and this was a diversion? A decoy, if you will."

"Maybe it was me, Ms. Shiftwell. I never used to misread the signs, miscalculate my opponent, or transpose the coordinates." Finn sighs. "Makes me think I'm getting too old for this sort of thing, and might be time for me to re-tire."

Holley is shocked.

"Don't say such a thing, Finn. The agency couldn't survive without you. And I wouldn't want another partner…"

Holley tears up a little.

"Let me check with my other Informant then and see what she suggests," offers Finn. "I'll try not to make any more mistakes to jeopardize this mission."

Holley sniffles and then smiles.

"She? So your other Informant is female? Is it Sirena?"

Finn blushes.

"I don't have time to discuss this further with you… But yes, it could very well be, and in this case, it is."

Holley smiles, "I think you should call her, or meet her someplace nice. Like the canals."

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

TORCH'S PLACE:

THE GAS & GRUB

Mater and Fillmore arrive at the G&G – Torch's Place – GAS AND GRUB. They are greeted with a can of oil apiece and are taken around back.

"Name's Torch Firebird. Welcome to my place," says a flame-painted muscle car. "Not much but been told you ain't lookin' to stay long or need anything fancy-like."

"So, how d'you know Finn?" asked Mater. "You guys go way back or something? D'you know 'em when he was called "Whistle" McMissle too?"

"No, no and no. I 'ave an agreement with the authorities to help 'em out when they need information or 'ave someone in town who wants to lay low. I'm an informant, as they say, but also a criminal."

Fillmore looks at Mater wondering if they should trust the Torch.

"Don't worry, nothin' to worry 'bout. I ran a chop shop for years, turnin' fiery Fieros into Faux-raris and D'Loreans and Lambos — highly profitable for me and greatly appreciated by dem common cars wantin' a facelift or an upgrade. European authorities busted me but in exchange for immunity, I told 'em I'd help 'em out a little. Pretty sweet deal, really."

"Where do we stay?" asked Mater, cutting to the chase.

"Got a loft in here, and a car cover over there. Thata way you both get your own space. I'll be your look-out. I'm up all night anyway running this place. Get some shut-eye and I'll make ya a mean breakfast in the morning."

Torch leaves, and Mater excitedly rushes to the body shop car lift.

"I call the lift! Man, I ain't been on one of these in years." Mater raises and lowers the lift by itself at first, and then has Fillmore help him go and down.

"Woo-hoo!" hollers Mater. "I could do this all night!"

Fillmore shushes his friend.

"Man, I thought we were supposed to be laying low for the night. What are you doing? Trying to draw attention or something?!"

Mater calms down and drifts to sleep, almost immediately.

His tongue is out and begins dripping saliva.

Drip, drip, drip onto the concrete floor.

"Very funny, Mater."

Fillmore realizes Mater is really asleep. He closes his eyes and asks himself questions.

"What am I doing here? I mean really. What am I doing here when I could be with friends in Radiator Springs, sleeping my geo-dome in the desert…?"

He pulls on the car cover but can't go to sleep.

Instead, he turns on the television and flips through channels for awhile of American shows subtitled in Dutch.16

Eventually, he finds a conspiracy theory show hosted by Dr. Hood Ornamento.

"Good to see they have good programming here…"

By the blue glow of the TV, Fillmore looks down and reads the business card from his cousin Emerson.

12 O'CLOCK NOON!

Emerson Vandervan, Intern

Robot Division

One Conformity Way

AmsterVan, The Netherlands

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

EVERYONE'S ASLEEP BUT YOU KNOW WHO

After hours of "dancing" at CANOPY, Lightning McQueen and his son sneak into the Five Star. Speedy falls asleep instantly, but Lightning has trouble winding-down.

He flips on the TV but quickly turns it off.

He checks his phone for messages. Nothing.

"Why hasn't Mater called me yet?" he wonders aloud. "He and Fillmore must be out at another club 'round town… showin' off his moves."

He calls Mater again.

"C'mon, pick up, pick up. This is urgent," he whispers loudly. "Still no answer! Voice mail again!"

Lightning leaves a message anyway.

"Mater, McQueen. Everyone's still asleep here. Wish you could meet me – or I could meet you somewhere. There still a lot of life in this old car. Anyway, in case you don't get this message until tomorrow, amigo, meet us at the Track for the kids' races at one and three. Want to hear what you and Fillmore have been up to, you sly dog. By the way, Speedy and I went dancing and… I don't mean to brag or anything, but… let me just say, I've still got moves like Mick Jaguar."

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

TOURS AND ACTIVITIES

Daybreak and everyone is up but Lightning and Speedy.

At breakfast, Francesco announces, "Like-uh father, like-uh son, no?" when he sees Sally and Rally.

Eventually, they head to a sight-seeing tourof The NEMO Children's Science Museum. The tour takes cars on a riveting and invigorating "hands-on" experience through 4 floors of science experiments and activities.

On one floor of the NEMO, a group of kiddie cars are busy listening to their head phones and texting. Other cars drive around bumping into things due to distracted driving, even though signs read and remind youngsters: "DON'T TEXT AND DRIVE!"

After the NEMO, Rally, Sally and Peachy drive toward Madame Renault's Wax Werks Museum for a tour, but they don't make it inside before fans and the media catch them outside.

"Mrs. McQueen? Mrs. McQueen? Name's Ronnie-Donnie with the Dutch Dispatch. Where is your husband? Is he excited about his latest award and honor? I hear there's a special entrance for Lightning and Francesco… compliments of Doppelganger Industries and their Robot Division…"

Sally ignores the reporter and drives into the museum with her girls through the main entrance.

Once inside, Rally reads a sign that explains each of the rooms and wax vehicles on display. She then imagines where her Dad will be placed on permanent display.

"Mom, d'ya think Dad'll be with the Stunt Cars or the Rock Stars? No, the athletes… Hmmm, that's a tough one. Definitely not the Royals or the Historical section… I mean, he's old but not that old."

Sally winks at Rally.

Next, they take the B&B on the C (Bikes and Boats on the Canal) tour. It is Rally's first boat ride!

The overly-enthusiastic Tour Guide points out Art museums, famous landmarks and the history of the canals. She also includes ice skating race stories from winters past.

Rally daydreams about what ice skating on the canals would be like.

["… and they're coming around the final turn and Rally McQueen is in the lead, skating her way to victory!"]

Meanwhile, Francesco and Bistro explore the AmsterVan ArenA Dutch Football Stadium and nearby Steineken Bottling Factory.

Bistro takes "selfies" with his camera-phone at both locations to post on social media.

[Snapshots appear inside the football stadium and locker room showing Bistro and Francesco posing with players and trying to score a goal from the penalty kick area.]

Inside the bottling factory, a few Steineken cars provide the tour information but the real show is watching the robots perform their daily tasks of brewing, bottling, packaging and hauling case after case and crate after crate of Steineken Root Beer from the warehouse into waiting delivery vehicles in the docking area. (Robots featured are BREW-R, BOTL-R, PACK-R, and HAUL-R models, all from Doppelganger Industries Robot Division).

Outside the bottling factory, the streets are lined with cars with bike racks mounted on the roof and rear, as well as work vans with ladders on top, taxi cabs and buses with advertisements (including ads for UNCLE TAKEL'S DAD GUM BRAND CHEWING GUM), and European Street Sweepers keeping the streets tidy.

 **Chapter Thirty**

A CONVERSATION WITH TORCH

While Mater sleeps-in up on the lift, Fillmore finds Torch.

Torch Firebird is positioned behind the counter, flipping through channels when Fillmore suddenly yells:

"Wait! Turn it back!"

Torch changes the channel back to a "preview" from the Junior Circuit Races. Fillmore watches eagerly.

"Today, in Junior Auto Racing, Junior Sparkplug Series favorite Italian Formula One racecar Bistro 'The Beast' Bernoulli will race against other talented competitors like Chase 'Speedy' McQueen, son of American Stock Car Legend Lightning McQueen. The Junior Circuit Race starts at 3PM. The earlier race, beginning at one, should find Rally McQueen — that's right Lightning McQueen has twins – pulling further ahead on the leader board in the Junior Flywheel standings.

"In other news, Hollywood movie actor and stunt car Dent Fenders plans to make an appearance this evening at the Movie Premiere of his latest film. Currently, he is still on board a ferry at the Port of RotterVan, along with other stunt cars, due to passport issues, we've been told. In lieu of an interview with the famous actor, we will show a quick clip from his upcoming movie…"

[The clip shows Dent Fenders performing a death-defying action sequence in which he drives heroically up a ramp and flies into the air for a magnificent rescue. The clip ends and cameras cut back to the talk show host who is not ready for the camera yet. "Are we on?"]

Fillmore sighs, starting up a conversation.

"Man, I know I should be at the Junior Race today for the McQueens, but I have plans to meet my cousin instead."

"Where ya meetin' your cuz?" asks a tired Torch.

"He works as an intern at the Robot Factory in town, so I'm planning to take a tour of the place."

Torch looks concerned, and a little scared.

"You be careful going there. I hear all sorts of rumors about that factory. They say robots run that place and that some day those same robots will run the world. Don't know whether I believe that or not, but bad things do happen there and seldom make the news."

"What kind of bad things, man?" asks Fillmore.

"The usual… malfunctionin' robots, explosions, revolutions… that sort of thing."

"Huh?" Fillmore is confused. "That's odd? My cousin says they're transforming the future at that factory."

"Plannin' to, that's for sure. Imagine a world where robots take over, and we work for them. Not a pretty picture, if you ask me. On that note, I'm a-rest for a few hours…"

Torch yawns and tidies up, before turning off the "AND GRUB" sign.

"Your friend's on his own for breakfast. I'm gonna get some R&R. Be careful."

Torch drives to a broken-down-looking shed out back, and Fillmore rolls to check on Mater once more. Tongue still out, the tow truck has an even bigger puddle of drool on the floor.

Before Fillmore leaves for the factory, he leaves a note for Mater on the dusty floor with his tire.

OFF TO THE FACTORY

BE BACK LATER, MATER

-FILLMORE

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

A TRIP TO THE ROBOT FACTORY

At the factory, Fillmore is met at the entrance by two "armed" armor vehicles, Doppelganger Industries BRUX trucks — "Teeth" Grinder and "Toothpick" Chomper.

Nervously, Fillmore waits at the Security desk, until he hears a familiar voice.

"Fill!" Emerson announces. "Here's your VISITOR badge and your all-access pass to the World of the Future. Follow me."

Fillmore rolls carefully past the BRUX trucks, trying not to make eye-contact. Safely out of their sight, he breathes a sigh of relief.

Moments later, he sees sights in the factory that bewilder and amaze. They stroll past row after row of Robot-Only Automation Assembly Lines where robots assemble everything from bicycles and boats to plasma TVs and collectible plastic toys.

They pass another area where robots are manufacturing other robots and piecing together spare parts to make "who knows what".

Robots are everywhere!

And it appears to Fillmore there is no supervision.

"Where are all the workers?" asks Fillmore, feeling uncomfortable. "I only see robots at this robot factory."

"Precisely! This is the future, cousin. Automation. Production. Mass production. Re-production. Robot efficiency. And foreman observation. See up there!"

Emerson glances up toward glass offices.

"That's where I plan to work one day," Emerson announces with excitement. "That's where all the World-Changers at DI make all the big decisions to revolutionize the world."

Fillmore doesn't look up. Again, he doesn't want to make eye contact, and he feels less and less comfortable about there.

"So, where is your office then?"

"We're getting there… but first, check out this film of how Doppelganger Industries got started and how they are changing the world."

They pull into a mini-theater, the lights dim and the curtain opens.

"You'll be blown away, I know it!" says Emerson excitedly.

Narrator begins:

"For more than 3 decades, Doppelganger Industries has prided itself on invention, innovation and intuition, sharing its vision with the world.

"So, what is the DI Vision?

"Sit back, and let this informative video take you on a journey through time — from the not so distant past, to the milestones of the present, and finally to the future of tomorrow.

"Let history begin…"

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

RACE DAY ARRIVES!

The RSN Junior Racing Circuit announcers begin their opening monologue.

"Ladies and Gentlecars," Enzo "Vroom-Vroom" Carcini begins, "on this historic day, two racecars will attempt to do what no racecar has done in a quarter of a Century — go undefeated on the Junior Racing Circuit."

"That's right," agrees Brent Mustangberger. "Today could be the day that either Rally Beatrice McQueen or Bistro 'The Beast' Bernoulli wins their 20th consecutive race and take home the ultimate prize — the Junior Piston Cup trophy!"

"Hold yer horses, Mustangberger. Unless Chase 'Speedy' McQueen has anything to say about it!" adds Enzo.

"Although he does have a great track record this season, there's also been a race or two that he just didn't perform well at all on American soil. So, let's let the cars and the track decide today."

While the announcers and track audience settle in to the stands at the Outdoor Track, preparing for the all-girls race, Rally also gets prepared.

She tests her tires, gunning it on the straights and letting up a little on the curves.

Sally watches from the stands, using binoculars. Then Sally sees a courtesy car-sitting station called Granny Oma's, complete with friendly-looking volunteer workers.

"That could come in handy during Speedy's race later," she thinks, glancing at Peachy.

On the course, all of the cars take practice laps with Rally. Most of the teams are watching her closely, studying her shifting patterns. But when the race starts, it doesn't seem to help.

During the race, Rally gets out to an early lead and keeps it the entire way. 25 laps later, Rally crosses the finish line in first place with a commanding lead.

After the race, she finds her Mom.

"I really felt good out there today, Mom. Wish Dad would've been here to watch me and help coach. Oh well. I did fine without him, I guess."

"I am so proud of you, sweetie!" winks Sally. "You ran a great race and had a fantastic season. Let's drop Peachy off at Granny Oma's then find a place in the stands to watch your brother's race."

"If he even makes it…" adds Rally. "Mom, I can't wait to see Chase and Bistro battle-it-out for first."

Sally calls Lightning's phone but it only rings – no answer.

She decides to leave a message with the hotel concierge robot to call their room.

Sally and Rally drive by Granny Oma's Baby Carsitting Station and leave Peachy with the volunteer staff. Then, they make their way into the stands.

By the time, Lightning and Speedy arrive at the race track, the race organizers have almost scratched Speedy from the race.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddd! We're sooooo late! I missed warm-ups and lost my spot near the Pole to other cars who were here on time!"

So instead of starting on the first or second row of cars, he is at the back of the pack with Bistro.

"Bistro the Beast will feast on you, McQueen," announces Bistro. "My father warned me about your father's tricks and dirt track skills. No dirt track here, just pavement and the elements. Of course I'm the favorite no matter where I start this race!"

Red light.

Yellow light.

Green.

The race begins and Speedy is busy yawning. He tries to catch up but falls further and further behind the rest of the cars who are well-rested and warmed-up for the race.

About that time, Mater pulls up to the racetrack, looking for Lightning. He sees Francesco in the stands near Sally but can't seem to find Lightning anywhere.

Eventually, he sees his best friend in the pits leaning against a stack of tires, sleeping, snoring, totally missing the race.

"I gotta get a message to McQueen."

Mater pardons his way through the crowd.

"Pardon, pardon, pardon. Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me. Tow Truck comin' through!"

He "pardons" his way past Speedy's Coach Holden Vauxhall, finally finding his friend.

"McQueen, I got your message on my celly-cell, and another one from Fillmore. Seems you was off dancin' and he was out gal-EE-vantin' about… playin' with robots with his cousin while I was sleepin' on a car lift… Sure would love to tell ya more about it but I can't right now. Right now, you gotta wake up and smell the tulips! In case you hadn't noticed, your son Speedy isn't doin' so hot out there on the Track."

McQueen's eyes aren't budging. They're closed tight.

"McQueen, it's Mater. Ya gotta get up."

Mater borrows a megaphone and shouts, "McQueen, wake up!"

"Huh? What? Mater, what are you doing here? I thought you had some secret mission to attend to. I'm just getting a few more zzzs before Speedy's race. You know he's just like his old man and his sister. A McQueen. A champ. A winner. The best! Ka-Chow! Speedy goes zigga. Speedy gone zagga! Almost always finishes first. So there's nothing to worry about. I'm goin' back to Snoozeville, mi amigo."

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, uh-me-go, but first ain't happenin' today," explains Mater. "And there's plenty to worry about."

"Why?"

Lightning looks at the Leader Board stunned.

"What happened?"

Speedy doesn't finish first. He's top 10 but was expected to do better. Coach Vauxhall is disappointed with the outcome and so is Speedy.

"Sorry, coach."

Speedy sighs, looking down, then drives off. Lightning rolls up to his son and tries to talk, but Speedy interrupts him.

"Way to go, Dad! I started last because of you! All because of last night and your bad idea to stay out late! Why did I listen to you?! You made me late, almost made me D.Q. and you almost made me finish last!"

" _I_ made you almost finish last, son? _I_ made you? Let me remind you that I wasn't in that race. You were. I was in the pit with your crew. I was there for moral support. I've run my own races. I know how to win and what it takes to get the checkered flag, as a racecar and as a team. Let me remind you, Speedy, there's no I in Team and there's no YOU in Team. There's only TEAM in Team."

"Maybe so. But there's also no DAD in team either. I don't think I need you on my team anymore."

Lightning's mouth drops open. He is speechless.

"Dad Gum. Where have I heard that line before?!"

Mater asks the camera. Then, he looks at his spy-watch and realizes something.

"Woah, I gotta get ready for my date with Miss Holley. Better wear my best Western gear… gotta make the right impression."

Mater drives off, singing a country-western song.

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

THE HALL OF INTERNS

AND JAKE-FOUR-EIGHT-OH

Back at the robot factory, at the conclusion of the film, Emerson shows Fillmore the "vision of the RoboGyro Division" on flat screens everywhere, promoting ROBOT Equality and The D.O.P.P.E.L.G.A.N.G.E.R. vision.17

"Dad told me that one day all of this could be mine, if I work hard enough and prove myself," says Emerson.

"Guess your Dad has some pretty high hopes for you, man. Is that what you want? You know, to run this factory as a foreman… have an office made of glass where you look down from above and watch robots all day?" asks Fillmore.

"No, Fill. You're missing the vision here. RoboGyro is so much more than robots and mass production. It's the future! That's why, I'm here… putting my time in at the EXPO and plant inspections so I can lead tomorrow…"

Emerson begins whispering abruptly, "Follow me. Let me show you 'my vision' for the future…"

They roll along until they reach a sign that reads THE HALL OF INTERNS, and pull-off briefly toward a break room.

"Hey, Emerson-Emersion," voices an intern named Jalopy, camped out in the break room, looking lazy. "Is that another intern? Hopefully he'll stay longer than the last."

"Nah, he's my cousin."

"Good, 'cause I wondered if I should warn him about the ever-watching 'i' cameras… the utility-bots and the scare tactic known as the Crushing Room. Like they ever use that anyway!"

Fillmore looks curiously at Emerson.

Emerson looks back, and then addresses Intern Jalopy.

"There's nothing to worry about. Do your job and you move up the ladder. Cause a disruption, and there's consequences."

Emerson addresses Fillmore again, "Wait here, Fill. I'll get some quick sips and we can jet."

"Jalopy, you should be careful what you say."

"Ewwwww, what are they gonna do? Fire me. Like you could. C'mon, I've been here too long… I can do whatever I want and say whatever I want… I'm an intern — can't be demoted, and won't be promoted… they can't even hear me in here… and if they could, I don't care."

Emerson pulls two Mater Aids from the fridge.

"Follow me, Fill. This way."

Fillmore follows at a distance, but looks back in time to see utility robots arriving in the break room to escort Jalopy away.

Inside Emerson's office, he shows Fillmore his vision, drawn on the back cardboard of his flipchart.

Fillmore focuses on one idea in particular:

ROBO-GYRO SANDWICH FOOD TRUCKS

Where Cars and Robots Work Together

Making "Hero" Food for the Greater Good

"Now, that could work, man!" encourages Fillmore.

"Thanks, but no. Just a dream."

Emerson stares "off into space" for a moment.

"Well, that's the factory, Fill. Incredible, isn't it! I know. Bet you're just as impressed as I was the first time I drove into this factory… All misty-eyed and mouth agape. Anyway, I'd love to chat all afternoon, but I need to get ready for the EXPO. I'll call a utility-bot to come and get you."

Fillmore looks a little concerned.

Emerson presses a button on his office phone.

"Please send Jake to Intern Emerson's office. Thanks."

Moments later, a utility-bot arrives.

"Jake, this is my cousin Fillmore, a VW Transporter from the States. Please escort him to the entrance. He is free to leave without a stop at the I.R. Thank you for your service."

Fillmore cautiously follows the robot.

"I am Utility-Bot, JKE-480 — formerly a Janitorial Kleaner for Everyone. You can call me Jake or Four-Eight-Oh. I was removed from service by management on 7 February, along with the other J.K.E.s at this factory. They all surpassed their expiration dates and were discarded, however Intern Emerson re-purposed me. I am in his service and forever in his debt. I would do anything for him."

"Anything?" Fillmore whispers softly.

On the way to the entrance, they pass a room filled with security cameras, an Interrogation Room (I.R.) where Intern Jalopy is being interrogated, and a hallway with a yellow and black sign, CRUSHING ROOM .

Fillmore sneaks off briefly to spy the Crushing Room. He sees dismembered robots and scrap metal sitting in heaps. Some have been smashed into squares while others are simply spare parts.

"Do stay on the path," Four-Eight-Oh explains, wheeling back to retrieve Fillmore, and escorting him to the entrance of the factory.

"Kindly, turn in your badge, Transporter," says Jake in a robotic voice. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, cousin of Emerson. I am at your service and always at the ready. A friend of Emerson's is a friend of mine. Until we meet again."

Fillmore turns in his Visitor badge to security, and breathes a sigh of relief once outside the factory.

"Whew! Much better today with Emerson, than yesterday," admits Fillmore. "A step in the right direction, for sure… Baby steps."

A bus rolls by suddenly with an RSN advertisement for Junior Circuit Racing Championships, providing him a reminder.

"Man, what was I thinkin'?! I've been so busy worrying about making things right with Emerson that I completely forgot about their race!"

Fillmore glances at a street corner clock, but realizes he already missed both races.

"I should pay another visit to Torch at the G&G. Something tells me he'll have some info to share."

Fillmore sighs.

"Rally, Speedy, I'm sorry I missed your races today…"

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

WHERE'S PEACHY? WHERE'S PEACHY?

PEACHY'S DISAPPEARING ACT

Back at the Track…

When Sally picks up Peachy from Granny Oma's Courtesy Carsitting Station, she is surprised to discover that Peachy has not been her usual "sweet-Georgia-self", but has given the volunteers quite a difficult time. And quite a scare.

"I was playing Hide and Seek with her… Where's Peachy? Where's Peachy?" explains a flustered volunteer Sister Maria Christina del Sol to Sally. "She was here one moment and then gone the next."

"What do you mean? I guess I don't understand."

"Well, it was like she was there and then not there. Hiding, but really hiding. Here and then disappeared, vanished, poof, gone. Then she'd suddenly reappear almost miraculously and be playing with the others. I've never seen anything like it."

Sally didn't know what to think. Questions entered her mind:

"Could she really be telling the truth? Or was she seeing things… I mean, she was out in the sun for most of the day. Could that have been it? Who's ever heard of a disappearing car?"

Looking down at Peachy, Sally asks her with some hesitation:

"Were you a good girl today? Did you mind them? Or, did you disappear like they said?"

Peachy smiles sweetly and nods in agreement, three times.

"Let's go have a talk with your father…"

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

MATER AND HOLLEY'S DATE

Before Mater picks up Holley for their date, he "costumes up".

Dressed in his finest western wear with hat and bolo tie, Mater takes Holley on a nice gingerly drive around the canals.

"This is a lovely date, Mater," smiles Holley, enjoying the view. "You sure know how to show a girl a nice time."

Mater blushes.

"Gosh, Miss Holley. You always did know just the thing to say… to make this old rust bucket… lose my train of thought."

Mater is distracted suddenly, mesmerized by all the Dutch bicycles and bicycle parking lots.

"Miss Holley, makes me wonder if them really are headlights and bells on those bikes over there or if they're tracking devices and watch-all spy cameras?"

Holley takes an interest in what Mater is saying.

"I hadn't given it much thought, really. AmsterVan is the Bike Capital of the World, you know."

"Sure thing, Miss Holley. Then again, I been on too many missions to overlook what is right in front of us… Right here and on this here canal in I AmsterVan… Then again, maybe I'm Amster-going crazy."

At that same moment, behind them, bicycle head lamp "i" cameras swivel and face Mater, secretly sending a broadcasted signal back to the Doppelganger Factory "Lair".

Unaware of this, Mater and Holley stroll toward the VINcent (Vehicle Identification Number) Van Gogh Museum.

Inside the gallery, Holley can hardly believe how wet the paint looks on each of the canvases of _Sunflowers, Potato Eaters, Bedroom at Arles, Wheatfield with Crows, Self-Portrait,_ etc.

"How can they be over a hundred years old and still look so freshly painted?" she asks in amazement.

In another room of the gallery, a miniature Porsche 550 Spyder hangs from the ceiling, weaving his own "original" masterpiece.

In the same room, a famous Van Gogh portrait is missing from the gallery, but has a sign posted, explaining:

"On Exhibit at EXPO 3000".

Mater and Holley read the sign and sigh.

"We better go-go, and leave the Van Gogh for the EXPO," says Mater, hoping for a laugh.

"Van Gogck," corrects a local. "Dumb Carmericans, hmph."

"How rude!" exclaims Holley.

"I know," agrees Mater.

"I can't believe I was mistaken for a Yankee!" Holley sneers.

"Don't blame you, Miss Holley. I wouldn't want to be mistaken for a Yankee fan either… I was always more of a Sox fan or Royals' fan, myself."

"Sometimes, I just don't get your humor, Mater," states Holley Shiftwell. "But that's a good segue. Instead of the EXPO, I need to check on the Dutch Royal family, Mater. They are expecting me. We can rendezvous at the EXPO, after I see the Royals. Keep your mobile on, in case I need to reach you."

"Sure thing, Miss Holley."

Mater whispers to himself:

"First the Yankees and now the Royals. I never knew'd Miss Holley was such a big raceball fan."

[FLASHBACK: Mater daydreams about the Pine Tar Game between the Yankees and the Royals in New York, with Royals raceball player George Vette storming the field with his familiar gap between his teeth, pleading his case with the umpire after his home run was ruled an out because of extra-long black-top pine tar on his bat.]

"Snap outta it, buddy," Mater tells himself. "Now, what am I supposed to do?"

He opens his eyes and finds he is alone, Holley is gone, but she left him a sticky note on his hood:

MATER,

HAD A LOVELY TIME WITH YOU.

FIND FILLMORE. MEET ME THE EXPO.

TAKE PHONE OFF SILENT.

-H

"Shoot! Does she know me or does she know me?! Let's see, how do I use this thing anyway?!"

Mater presses buttons randomly on his Swiss Army phone and discovers he has more than a few messages.

"Retrieving One Hundred and Seventy-Four Messages. Message one…"

Mater presses another button.

"Silencing Phone Feature Enabled."

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

CONFORMITY AND UNIFORMITY

Back at the Lair, Dr. Cube squints her eyes through the blinding interrogation lights directed at her.

"I will ask you again, Doctor Cube for the 41st time… Where is the location of your secret la-bor-a-tor-y? I am beginning to lose patience with you."

Dr. Cube cringes at the thought of her lab being discovered, but truly believes the secret location of her lab is safe.

"You will never find my lab. It is guarded day and night," she explains. "I won't tell. Daddy taught me better than that."

"If you won't tell, I have no other choice than to bring in something or someone from your lab."

Dr. Cube wonders who or what this could be. Then, she remembers about the Rabbit.

"That's okay, because it can't talk," she reasons to herself. "And we never added tracking devices to them. Only to the Elements."

Expecting to see her little VW Rabbit from the Lab any moment, Dr. Cube whispers softly.

"Please don't hurt him. He's so small and innocent."

The voice laughs.

"Bring him in."

But, to Dr. Cube's surprise, the Rabbit does not appear.

Instead, Gus Bus rolls through the back door of the Lair.

"You!" glares Dr. Cube.

"Anyone else surprised to see me?" asks Gus.

"Don't worry, boss. I wasn't followed. The plan is still on and the vans are with us. Naturally, I see you have Dr. Cube still. Nice work. Now, I guess it's my turn, isn't it? Time to play 'Show and Tell' and either show you or tell you how to get into the 'Top Secret Lab of the Reclusive and Eccentric Dr. Ruby Cube'. Ha! Who knew it could be this easy and fun to pose as a trusted colleague and friend, only to wait for the perfect moment to give away all those little scientific secrets?!

"All those years of research and development, experiments, instruments, formulas, algorithms, equations, models and make-believe? Who knew? I knew! I knew if I picked a gullible enough mind and played the game long enough I would eventually get what I wanted, and have my chance to get even.

"Dr. Cube, you made my life at the Lab so miserable with no recognition, and now it's my turn. It's my turn to take back what I worked so long to accomplish, and turn all those accomplishments over to someone more suitable than you. Someone who recognizes ability, yes, yet focuses less on research and more on productivity and production. Mass production!

"Down with design and creativity and the individual! How does that ever help the greater good? I say, the good of the community and unity can only be found with conformity and uniformity. To conformity and uniformity."

Following this rant by Gus Bus, the guards and hench-cars cheer and shout.

"To conformity and uniformity!"

"And the Race of the Century…" one voice utters, out of step with the others.

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

FINN AND SIRENA'S SECRET MEETING

At her invitation, Finn meets with Sirena, aka Lab Assistant Singh, underneath one of the canals at a "Secret Meeting Place".

"So, what is so special about this location?" asks Finn.

"It's the only place I know where they can't see us, and I won't be followed."

"By 'They'… Who do you mean?'" inquires Finn.

"The bikes and hidden cameras," reveals Sirena. "Dr. Doppelganger has spies everywhere, Finn. They work for him, and report back to him. I know this because recently, subtly, ideas from our Lab, along with experiments and research have been going missing lately. We think Dr. Doppelganger has someone on the inside leaking secrets and stealing our most protected research. Mysteriously they go missing without a trace."

"Why would you suspect Doppelganger?" asks Finn.

"He has been competing with Dr. Cube for years, trying to best her efforts by creating a name for himself that promotes performance, production, and re-production. The problem is he has brief success and then something terrible goes wrong: a mistake, or a failure by one of his workers. That is why he's beginning to use robots more. Fewer mistakes, fewer failures.

"At our Lab, it is completely different. We do the work ourselves without the assistance of robots. We do the work, we do the research, we make the discoveries. That's where Ruby excels and her experiments thrive. Her ideas are light-years beyond anything Doppelganger can dream up…"

A boat floats by so Singh goes quiet.

Once the boat sails down the canal, Singh begins again.

"Rumor has it… right now, Doppelganger is trying to collect replicas for his 'Race of the Century' pay per view event. And Lightning McQueen is one of the final replicas he needs for his collection…"

"Oh no! So what is stopping him?" asks Finn.

"According to my son and social media, McQueen's disregard for time and schedules may have saved him to this point. Since his arrival, the Carmerican racecar has not driven through any of the Doppelganger checkpoints at various points of interest around the city. My son thinks Doppelganger may revert to drastic measures."

"How drastic?"

"You are aware of the Induction Ceremony at Renault's, aren't you?"

"Certainly, but everyone knows security will be heightened there. Any other rumors circling?" inquires Finn.

Singh catches a headline from her Ogle windshield glasses.

"Hmmm, the Social Network says stunt cars, concept cars and replicas remain stuck on ferry boats in the harbor. It would appear this is the work of Dr. Doppelganger to keep them contained, at bay — rather, out at sea."

Finn thinks for a moment, as another boat sails past them.

"I say we concentrate on the harbor. Those replicas might be useful to us and something Doppelganger would never suspect. Do you agree?"

"I'll join you…" adds Lab Assistant Singh. "But we may need a little help from above. I can make a few calls."

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

HOLLEY BRIEFLY MEETS WITH THE ROYAL FAMILY

Holley tries to contact Finn for the third time that afternoon, and again is unsuccessful. She huffs.

"It is not like Finn to be without his communicator. He's almost as bad as Mater now. Well, Royalty awaits…"

Holley finds the Dutch Royal family in good spirits, well-dressed "Orange" in orange, and well-looked after by their royal bodyguards.

She is encouraged there are no incidents or issues to report to Intel, but she checks in with the anyway.

"Have you heard anything from either Finn or Sir Mater?" she asks Intel. "Well, okay, then."

Frustrated, she tries contacting Mater on her own, but it goes straight to voice mail. She decides to leave him a message.

"Honestly, Mater!" Holley says, exasperated. "I hope you're with Fillmore sorting this whole thing out. I need your help. I cannot locate Finn anywhere. He is not picking up and I cannot track him by GPS for some reason. Speaking of… Remember to turn on your tracker so I can follow your whereabouts. I fear Finn needs our help, Mater, and we may all be in danger. Do be careful."

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

THE COMPARISON GAME

Back at the Track, Rally takes the podium while Sally beams.

Lightning pulls up close to Sally and Peachy, and nudges Speedy.

"You see, son, hard work and dedication always pay off in the end. Look at your sister. Number One. Just like her old man. Hmmm, never gets old seeing a McQueen atop the podium."

Speedy is peeved at his dad now.

"Enough with the lecture, Dad. Stop comparing us. I'm not Rally, and she's not me. We're twins but we're also individuals. We're different! When will you get that?!"

Speedy drives off.

Lightning looks at Sally with a _"What did I do?"_ look.

"I know, I know, I'm a little hard on him sometimes. I'll go after him and bring him back."

"No, Stickers. He needs some time and space right now. Let him be. He'll be back. We all need time to think, Hot Shot. Here comes our girl!"

Speedy heads past the concession stand to cool off a little. He stares off in the distance, trying to make sense of all that's happened, but his thoughts get interrupted by a conversation between Evie and her friend Fortune "Cookie" Futura.

"One of my friends said she met Dent Fenders once!" says Evie.

"No way!" says Cookie.

"Way," says Evie, in a Valley-Girl sort of way. "She said she heard being an extra in a Dent Fenders film is like the most gratifying experience in your whole, entire life. Better than getting braces off and better than getting contacts. Tell me you are going to the Premiere tonight after Orange Madness. You are, right? I mean you have to. Absolutely have to. Dent Fenders will be there!"

"He will? Oh, I'd love to go but I'm sure I can't… unless I'm with someone older. You're older, Evie! Maybe you could talk my parents into it. I trust you. I'm sure they will too."

"Of course they will. It'll be fine," encourages Evie. "We'll catch the Sneak Preview tonight and we'll stick around for the fireworks. You are so gonna love it."

"Fireworks too! I don't know, Evie. It'll be so late and I kinda have a curfew, you know," says Cookie.

Speedy replays the conversation he had earlier with his Dad about "you gotta live a little… I did and turned out alright."

"Why not?!" says Speedy, whispering softly to himself. "Okay, Dad. Now it's my turn. Time for me to live a little."

Speedy inches closer to Evie. She spins around suddenly.

"Excuse me. Aren't you Rally McQueen's twin brother? You are, right? Hey, you're kinda cute. Wanna hang out with us?"

"Sure," says Speedy, in his best "older" sounding voice.

"Don't worry, Cookie. I'll do all the talking," says Evie. "Let's go!"

With some persuasiveness, Yvette and Cookie get permission. They drive back to the Five-Star Hotel to get ready.

Together with Speedy McQueen, they wait outside for other young racecars.

 **Chapter Forty**

ICE CREAM AND GELATO TOGETHER…

WHAT A BEAUTIFUL THING!

Bistro and Rally celebrate their victories with ice cream and gelato from the concession stand. Bistro's dad chaperones, while Lightning and Sally begin looking for Speedy.

"Two number-ones eating ice cream and gelato together. What a be-uh-you-tiful thing!" exclaims Francesco. "Why, I remember when Bistro's mom and I first met… and how we used to do the same uh-thing."

Rally beams.

"You did the same thing?"

Bistro gets embarrassed.

"We need some time here, Fresco."

Rally giggles at the nickname.

Together, they roll off to an open area, away from the stands and concession stand — out of earshot of Francesco at least.

"I hear everyone is going to a party tonight. Wanna go for a little while?" asks Bistro.

"Sounds fun," accepts Rally.

In the distance, Rally sees a caravan of delivery vans roll down the street. She points it out to Bistro.

"Let's make a break for it," suggests Bistro.

When Francesco isn't looking, the two young cars drive off.

 **Chapter Forty-One**

LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!

Outside the Five-Star, Speedy, Cookie and Yvette join the Dutch Racing Team.

As they roll along, Speedy listens to the Dutch Team members take turns serving as tour guides.

"This is AmsterVan's famous ARTIS ZOO with its 3 gates: Natura, Artis and Magistra…" begins Aart, before being interrupted by Niels.

"In Latin, that means 'Nature is the teacher of art'."

Aart continues, "Yeah, the zoo gets its name from the middle gate ARTIS which is always open."

Jan interjects: "But it's more than a zoo… There's also a planetarium, an aquarium, a zoological museum, a geological museum and of course, the zoo… all in the center of AmsterVan!"

"That sounds incredible!" says Speedy.

Braam redirects: "Enough about the ARTIS… let's get you prepared for Vondelpark's Orange Madness…"

"Just wait until you get painted Orange!" Maarten adds.

"Painted orange?!" exclaims Evie. "But I don't look good in that color!"

Aart smiles.

"Ah, don't worry it'll wash-off. There's a paint station on the way-in and a car wash on the way-out."

Once at Vondelpark, Evie hesitates at first until she sees Cookie getting all sorts of attention on the inside from the Dutch Team.

"Drive through with me, okay?" she asks Speedy.

Speedy hesitates for a second.

[FLASHBACK: Speedy thinks about how often he is recognized as Lightning McQueen's son and how that adds pressure on and off the track. Paparazzi photographers in the States follow him everywhere he goes, taking pictures of him in everything he does, with barely a second to be himself or try anything new.]

"Of course, I'm always ready to blend in."

They drive under the spray paint arch into Vondelpark. The feeling of spray paint tickles at first.

But since everyone is wearing orange or being spray-painted, they join the ORANGE throng and follow the Dutch Team and Cookie toward kid-friendly events, games, and Flea Market tables where young Dutch cars are selling trinkets and goods — everything that would interest a young car.18

Speedy looks around and realizes no one is watching him. It feels great! He spies a "Race Against the Elements" SIM game but it has another really long line.

"Just have to wait until I get home to unlock the final lap," he concedes. "Time for fun! Let the madness begin!"

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

TROUBLE IN VONDELPARK

Rally and Bistro follow the delivery vans to Vondelpark.

Strangely, in the van closest to Rally, there appears to be a sad-looking VW Rabbit, looking out the rear window.

Rally feels compassion for the helpless pet.

"Ah, did you see that?" asks Rally in a sweet tone.

"See what?!" responds a distracted Bistro, busy watching a group of girls drive past. He almost runs into a light pole.

"Woah, that was close!"

"Not close enough if you ask me…" says Rally, inching closer to watch the delivery vans through some bushes.

The delivery vans stop along the street. Most of the vans open their back doors and let bicycles roll out. However, a few of the vans do not contain bicycles – like the van with the Rabbit – but they all drive in the same direction.

"Single-file. Just like at school," whispers Rally. "Seems strange… Something smells fishy to me."

"C'mon, let's go party!" announces Bistro.

Rally and Bistro roll in through the orange painting archway into Vondelpark, joining the other kiddie cars.

Immediately, Orange Bistro begins showing off for Orange Rally, winning her a few prizes at the Midway Games.

"Let's see, should I win you another bear? Or, maybe something else? These games are a little too easy for a car with my strength and power. Maybe there's a better challenge at the other end of the park," offers Bistro. "Follow me."

More games, more wins, more prizes, more boasting and bragging.

"This is all too easy! Too bad you haven't won anything for yourself today. Just an all-girls' race. Hmph, you wouldn't stand a chance if you were racing me and your brother on the same course?"

This comment really irritates Rally.

"You think so, huh? Really? Of course, I'd stand a chance. I'd do better than that. I would totally beat you, Bistro, just like I beat the fastest girls in the world today."

Bistro laughs condescendingly.

"Beat me? Please! You really think so? Really, Rally? I'm talkin' a real race here. Not a SIM game or Drive-Drive Revolution."

Rally has had enough of Bistro's arrogance and chauvinism.

"Find another girl in the crowd to hang out with… or just hang out with yourself, Bistro… since you think you're in a league of your own!"

Rally storms off, leaving Bistro Bernoulli all alone.

A Nissan Juke drives by playing Taylor "Red" Swift's song, Mean.

 **Chapter Forty-Three**

BAD BIKES ON THE MOVE

Meanwhile, at the other end of the Park, Doppelganger's A-to-Z omafiat bikes19 slip in through the Way Out (EXIT) and spread out. Their "watchful eyes" roam the grounds, keeping track of the participants, sending footage back to the Lair in intervals with the help of the satellite dish feeds from the delivery vans — some of which are posing as local reporters.

One of the delivery vans sends this report back to the Lair:

ORANGE MADNESS DISTRACTION SUCCESSFUL.

PARTICIPANTS ENGAGED AND ENTERTAINED.

OBLIVIOUS TO OUR PRESENCE, AND PURPOSE.

PLAN TO MOVE FORWARD WITH NEXT OPERATION.

READY WHEN YOU ARE, BOSS.

 **Chapter Forty-Four**

THE INTERROGATION GOES DEEPER

At the warehouse, Mister Invisible receives the message.

"What's the word, boss?" asks a hench-car.

"All in due time," insists Mister Invisible.

He then addresses his remaining body guards and hench-cars.

"Guards, hench-cars, leave my presence. Now, comes the real interrogation where I get her to see things my way. As you know, I always get what I want, no matter what it takes to get it."

"Yeah, boss!" the guards laugh. "Do what you have to do."

The guards drive away, and the hench-cars nod.

"Sure thing. We'll get some air, boss."

Once he is alone with the Cube, Mister Invisible drives slowly into the light for the first time.

The light reveals something remarkable, and mysterious.

Mister Invisible is not recognizable as a car or a van. His features are only partially presentable.

In fact, there are entire parts missing — as if he truly were "invisible" in certain places.

"As you can see, Doc-tor Cube, as my name suggests, I am nearly invisible — a result of the many experiments conducted over the years. Willingly, I gave my body over to science.

"Naturally, a car body can only take so much. Only so many experiments and tests and exposure to the elements, before you can no longer go back to the way you were before. This is the reason for ransacking your lab, Doc-tor Cube. I'm not interested in all your work… only some of it. Some of your newest discoveries.

"It's simple… I must own your formula for anti-aging and restoration — what Gus calls 'a simple stroke of genius'."

Even without duct-tape covering her mouth, Dr. Cube is at a loss for words.

"Yes, yes, my thoughts exactly, Doc-tor Cube."

Mister Invisible squints, looking in both directions, making sure he is the only one in the Lair.

He drives closer and begins again:

"Listen carefully, Doc-tor Cube. Since it is only you and me, I can explain a few things that may surprise you. I know your father Kristoph very well."

Ruby's eyes grow large at first and then squint, wondering whether she can trust Mister Invisible.

"Many years ago, your father and I worked together on the Carhattan Project and then the Philler-up Experiment in the States. In fact, we were members of an elite team of inventors and scientists known as the FUTURE FIVE. Here's a picture…"

Mister Invisible pushes a faded photo across the floor for Dr. Cube to inspect.

The picture shows five scientists in what appears to be a lab with a faded sign behind them: "Cube Tube Adventures Await."

"Far left is Gustav; to his right is yours truly, Ty Vandervan the one and only; next is my brother, 'Pops' (Trans)Porter Vandervan; then your father Kristoph; and last but not least, is my twin brother, Tom.

"Maybe you've hear of him? Dr. Tomas Doppelganger?"

Mister Invisible begins pacing.

"But where is your father? you must be wondering… None of us knows for sure. All I know is there was one more member of our team that does not appear in that picture… She is the one simply known as the Program Director. It is she who holds your father captive in an isolated lab in Si…"

Mister Invisible stops suddenly.

"My, my, my… why, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?"

Ruby looks intently at the picture, focusing on her father. The sight of him brings tears to her eyes.

"I'll give you a moment before I explain my proposition."

Besides tears, Ruby feels anger growing inside her and questions begin to surface.

" _Why didn't Daddy ever mention anything about this group to me before? Why would he keep it a secret from me? I thought we had a 'no secret' agreement between us. I told him everything… shouldn't he do the same for me. Total honesty. Total transparency. And now this… a total surprise."_

Ruby closes her eyes, until Mr. Invisible begins speaking again.

"I'll take that…," he says abruptly, stealing the photo away from Dr. Cube's view.

"For decades, I heard nothing from the Program Director… or your father. They were off the grid. Out of touch. Vanished. But recently I received a transmission from them. The Program Director said she keeps a close eye on where your father is and what he is up to."

Ruby sighs in disbelief.

"Here is my proposition, Doc-tor Cube. I will give you a choice:

"Behind door #1… I will give you the coordinates of your father's last known location, in exchange for complete ownership of your lab, patents, experiments and discoveries 'no questions asked' – including the anti-aging and restoration formula AND a free conversion by your XYZ into the vehicle of my choice… that way, no one will recognize me or be able to track down my whereabouts…

"Or, do you prefer another exchange? What's behind door #2? I exchange you for your father. He works for me and you work for her, continuing your father's work in Cyber-Siberia.

"I will give you thirty seconds to think about it, Doc-tor Cube. As you can see, the choice is yours but the decision will be a difficult one… as one would expect under the circumstances."

Hesitating a bit, Dr. Cube whispers, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I am a father and know the hurt your father feels being so far away from you."

"Why should I believe you?" asks Ruby.

"Because I have not seen my son Emerson in years, except from the shadows. I have not spoken with him face to face since he was little. Ruby, he doesn't even know who I am or what I have become. He knows very little of me, my dear, just as you know very little about your father. You see, our little arrangement can benefit us both greatly.

"Think about it. Thirty seconds begins now."

"My work and discoveries for a chance to see my father again?" ponders Ruby aloud. "Just a chance… with no guarantee."

[FLASHBACK: Dr. Cube quickly recalls her University graduation at a young age, her first grant, first make-shift lab, first expansion and outgrowing that lab, then moving into her current lab where her discoveries became world-changing – including the Simple Stroke of Genius, ConVersion-XYZ, the Hover Particle and her most recent discovery of Cubidium, the missing element from the Periodic Table and the necessary ingredient to make the Cube Tube a reality.]

After thirty seconds, Dr. Cube sighs.

"I agree to your terms, and accept your first proposition."

"That is splendid. It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Doc-tor Cube. I will give you the coordinates when I am fully restored and properly converted to a body of my choosing."

"But… but that's not what you said," demands Dr. Cube.

Mister Invisible backs away into the shadows again, and presses a button to open a garage door, summoning his entourage.

"Guards, hench-cars, Doc-tor Cube is ready to be transported now. Her fame is fleeting. By this time tomorrow, the world will only know me, and, like her discoveries and lab, she will be forgotten forever."

Laughter ensues.

 **Chapter Forty-Five**

RANSACKING THE LAB

Security Guards and hench-cars from the Lair line up outside Madame Renault's Waxwerks, while a "chosen few" drive quietly down the corridors following Gus Bus.

"In here, boys."

Swiping his badge, Gustav enters the Lab.

Crusher bumps into the Star Wars display, knocking into the smallest Jedi.

"Hey! Watch it!" yells Crusher.

"Much hatred in this one," says the voice of Toyoda.

Inside, Gus leads the way to the Top Secret files, experiments, test tubes and plans for new discoveries.

He opens his side door to gather the needed files and plans, extra cans of invisible paint and plenty of "Simple Stroke of Genius" solution, before giving the last order.

"Get a few of the Lab mice and Rabbits, then make a mess of this place, boys!"

Hench cars tear the place apart. They knock file cabinets over, overturn tables, smash experiments, and ransack the lab.

Moments later, it looks like a tornado ripped through the Lab.

"Our job is done here."

 **Chapter Forty-Six**

LEAVING VONDELPARK

AND ORANGE MADNESS BEHIND

In Vondelpark, Orange Madness festivities continue.

Kids sell their trinkets and spend what they make on SIM games and kid-friendly activities. Lines are long for some events like the great Ferris wheel. Likewise, steady traffic exists at the Midway Games of chance and luck, with winning bears (Lotso, Sulley, "Brave" triplets) and toy rewards (talking aliens: "We are eternally grateful!") from claw machines.

Tweenage cars congregate around the macho "strength-proving" games, earning the oohs and ahhs of their peers and younger cars.

Cookie and Evie quickly leave the Dutch team and Speedy behind to witness these feats of strength, flirting with teenage cars that appear to be twins.

"You both are so cute. What are your names?" asks Evie.

"I'm Ram-Tough, and he's Ram-Rough. He's my doppelganger."

"I've never met a doppelganger before," says Evie.

"I made him today," offers Ram-Tough. "Drove through that old DI machine over there, and here he is."

Ram-Tough and Ram-Rough smile.

"You guys aren't as tough as you think!" shouts an international racecar.

"Oh yeah!" say both Ram-Tough and Ram-Rough in unison. "We will make you wish you hadn't said that…"

"Oh yeah! You and what Armada?" offers another racecar, hiding behind a teenage SUV.

"You are so not worth it," say the Ram-Twins.

"I don't get it," says Speedy, looking at Niels. "How is that even possible? I mean, to duplicate yourself."

Niels nods to Speedy.

"Bro, happens here all the time."

"By here, d'ya mean Orange Madness? Or here as in every day?" Speedy questions.

"Daily," adds Niels.

"And you don't find that strange?" asks Speedy.

"Not in the slightest. There's a factory here where robots build duplicating machines known as Doppelgangers. They test the machines on willing car-ticipants regularly and the factory pays the cars for their time. In fact," Niels leans in closer, "I've even heard that the owner of the factory is trying to duplicate every car in the world to create an 'ALT REALITY' version of the world… a SIM game called ALTERNATOR DREAMS. To think every car could have a twin out there. Kinda cool, right? But sounds a little crazy too, doesn't it?!"

"Completely crazy," says Speedy. "So, which one are you? Are you the real you or the alternative? Are you you or are you your twin?"

Niels and the rest of the Dutch team roll their eyes.

"We're us, but sometimes you can never tell around here anymore. It's kind of a game, really. You probably wouldn't understand…"

"Probably not. Won't be hard for me to stay away from those duplication machines. I'd rather than only be one of me… I'm already a twin. And she's gotta be around here somewhere. I'm gonna look for my sister to warn her about those machines… Which way do I go to wash this stuff off?" asks Speedy.

The Dutch team members point the way.

Speedy heads off in that direction, wondering what all that "doppelganger stuff" means, and how dangerous it could be in reality.

After the Way-Out Wash-Off, Speedy drives off looking like himself again but he's dripping wet. Without any orange, he is recognized immediately.

"Speedy! Speedy! Wait up, Speedy."

At first, he tries to find something or someone to hide behind. But, looking back, he realizes it's not a fan but his sister Rally, who is being followed by Bistro Bernoulli.

"Rally, you know I was only kidding. I'm a racecar. You're a racecar. I was joking. Can't ya take a joke!?"

Bistro continues trying to win her back.

"Okay, okay… you could probably beat me… in a lap, not a full race, a lap. I agree… you're fast… for a girl."

"C'mon, Speedy, let's go! Follow me, this way…"

Rally and Speedy leave Bistro behind, rolling purposefully toward the delivery van with the sad-looking Rabbit inside.

"I think there's something over here that needs our help!" says Rally.

 **Chapter Forty-Seven**

LOST AND FOUND AND FIGHTING

At the racetrack still, Francesco Bernoulli looks flustered and frustrated.

He approaches Sally and Lightning with a disappointed look on his face.

"I uh-recently made a discovery, no. My Bistro and your Rally are g-g-g-gone. They… how you say, slipped away while I wasn't looking. While I was-uh signing autographs for my fantastic, adoring uh-fans."

Lightning begins laying into Francesco about three things:

his lack of responsibility as a parent,

their not-so fantastic friendship right now and

his utter disappointment in trusting someone else to chaperone his only daughter.

Sally looks away, seeing something that makes her do a double-take.

"What is that in the distance? Is that a plane?" she questions.

Lightning McQueen and Francesco rant on, ignoring Sally.

"Let's take this outside the confines of this little racetrack here and fight like real racecars, my little Formula-1 enemy," McQueen invites. "It'll be one and done!"

"Oh you think-uh so, should we? Follow me, unless you are too chicken-bock-bock to challenge your old friend and rival, Francesco Bernoulli."

"Stop it, stop it, you two!"

Sally drives between them and looks to the sky for help.

"What am I going to do with these two?" she asks, finding her answer from above.

Two "message" planes fly overhead with a trailing banner:

TONIGHT - TONIGHT - TONIGHT

DON'T MISS DENT FENDERS

AT THE RED CARPET PREMIERE

**EXPO FIREWORKS TO FOLLOW**

"I think I know where they plan to be going tonight," Sally offers.

"Where?" huffs Lightning. "Don't you see we're in the middle of something over here, Sal?"

Saly gives Lightning another "look".

"The Movie Premiere and the Fireworks Show!"

Sally sighs deeply.

"Patch things up, you two, and go find our kids. Peachy and I are 'turning-in' and 'plugging-in' for the night."

Sally and Peachy leave Lightning and Francesco at the Track.

"Don't worry," Sally tells her youngest daughter. "Daddy will work it out. Somehow he always does…"

 **Chapter Forty-Eight**

THE PORT OF ROTTERVAN

At the port in RotterVan, Finn McMissile and Lab Assistant Singh arrive in time to witness the stunt cars and concept cars getting more and more agitated with the Port Authority.

Sirena Singh immediately recognizes Akshay Kumar.

"Look! It's Akshay, the King of Bollywood! I've seen all of his movies. We should get closer, much closer. I've never seen him in person like this… He sure is handsome!"

"I am in favor of driving closer, Sirena, but for a different reason," explains Finn. "They need our help, and we may need theirs, I am afraid."

Driving closer, Finn and Sirena speak with Security Guard Tripp de Vann with Port Authority.

Slowly, he explains the reason behind the hold-up in the harbor. And says he hasn't been given the go-ahead yet.

"Moreover… I… haven't… had… a break… for hours… and could reeeeeally… use one."

Finn is "losing his cool" with the whole situation.

"Listen here, Van-guard. I am with British Intelligence and currently in the service of his majesty, the Duke of Orange, on special assignment. You are officially relieved of your duties here and allowed to take the rest of today off. I will take it from here."

Tripp drives away hurriedly, without question or hesitation.

Finn gives orders for the ramps to be installed and grants permission for all of the cars to enter the port.

One after another, the concept cars roll down the ramp slowly and s-t-r-e-t-c-h, while the stunt cars make a more memorable exit (or entrance) — bounding, revving, jumping, landing on Dutch "soil" for the first time.

"We gotta get going," says Jackie "Evo" Chan. "We don't want to be late for the Madame Renault photo shoot. Or Dent Fenders' premiere."

Action hero Dent Fenders nods.

"We can do this, boys. How about a little theme music?!"

" _ **D-D-D-Danger lurks around every turn…"**_ sing Stunt Cars Windhsield Craggs and Axel Draggs.

Two more stunt cars, Brady "No Breaks" O'Grady and Radial Flatts, sing the next line from the Dent Fenders theme song:

"… _**but the stripes in life are the ones you earn…"**_

"Crude" Ruud Rubicon and "Fender Bender" Flynn sing the next line:

"… _ **T-T-T-Times may be tough but you cannot quit…"**_

Dent Fenders finishes the last line of the song:

"… _ **when someone's in trouble, heroes never sit."**_

All of the stunt cars repeat the line in unison:

" _ **When there's someone in trouble, heroes never sit!"**_

Dent Fenders continues the next stanza, while driving around:

" _ **They leap into action, fly to the scene…**_

 _ **and arrive in time, you know what I mean.**_

 _ **Step up to the challenge, and make it alright —**_

 _ **from the middle of the morning to late at night."**_

Dent Fenders looks at the cars surrounding him, then gives a rally cry.

"Sing it with me, heroes!"

" _ **Yes, heroes come in all shapes and sizes,**_

 _ **and when trouble comes, a REAL hero rises!**_

 _ **When trouble comes, a REAL hero rises!"**_

Akshay Kumar looks at the camera.

"What about my theme song?"

Overhead, as if on queue, Orange-colored Coast Guard helicopters arrive on the scene for the stunt car rescue.

Truck Norse, Hurt Reynolds, Jackie and the rest of the stunt cars get picked up by the "choppers", ready for their mission.

"Let's leave the air to the heroes," says Lab Assistant Singh. "We'll take the train."

"I know just the train for the job," admits Finn. "Ah, Stephenson, ol' boy. It's Finn. You ready for one more mission?"

Finn and Singh travel aboard Stephenson toward the movie premiere.

 **Chapter Forty-Nine**

A GOOD TORCH IS HARD TO FIND

Fillmore arrives at the G&G, looking for Torch the Informant.

He drives inside the café and hears the familiar welcome "ding."

"Ah, what'll it be?" asks Torch.

"Need your help, man. I have unfinished business to attend to," says Fillmore, smiling. But his smile quickly turns into a frown, as Torch looks up. Torch is now wearing a black eye and some scrapes and bruises he didn't have before.

"What happened to you, man?" asks Fillmore, recognizing Torch has been roughed-up since their last meeting.

"Sometimes being an informant isn't the safest side-job on the planet… Some cars paid me a visit after your friend left today. Said they was lookin' for the two of you, but I told 'em nothin'. Didn't know nothin', so they tried to help me remember. 'Jog my memory' they said… Anyway, they're gone now. But I'm still here. What can I do to help?"

Fillmore looks serious.

"Do you still have some tools from your old line of work?" asks Fillmore.

"Sure, a few. But I haven't used 'em in awhile."

"Can you show me where they are?"

Together, they drive around back to the garage where Fillmore and Mater stayed the night before. There, tucked away in the shadows behind a bookcase are Torch's tools.

"Now what?" asks Torch, "lighting up" his old torch.

"Two things, man. Toss 'em in my side door here, and close up your G&G for the night. You're coming with me."

"But, I have a business to run here…" insists Torch. "And it could be dangerous if I come with you…"

Fillmore smiles.

"It could be too dangerous staying here too. Follow me, man. You're gonna have to trust me on this one, Torch."

With that, the two drive away to the first location in the city Fillmore knows:

The Labyrinth inside Madame Renault's Wax Museum.

What they find there is not at all what they expected!

"What happened here?" asks Torch. "Looks like the same bruisers who found me, found this place too."

Fillmore calls Mater's cell phone. This time Mater picks up on the second ring.

"Mater, here. Talk to me, buddy. I saw your little face on my little screen there and knew it was you… Ain't RaceTime on these little doo-hickies pretty nifty?"

"Yeah, but listen, Mater. You gotta get down here, man. We need your help."

"We? Who's we? And where are you? There's some pretty crazy things goin' on 'round here. Me and Holley saw some bikes that I'm pretty sure were watchin' us too… McQueen was sleepin' during Speedy's race… and I got myself almost 200 messages on this here phone that I'll have to listen to later at the G&G…"

"Mater, Torch is with me. Get to the Waxwerks as soon as possible. The Lab is severely damaged, man. I mean, trashed."

"Shoot, that's not good!"

 **Chapter Fifty**

BACK AT THE LAB

AND BACK TO THE FACTORY

Hanging up the phone, Mater smiles.

"I been hoping I could to use these things again!"

He flies to the Wax Museum, using his rocket-boosters, since the streets are clear for Orange Madness.

Inside Madame Renault's Wax Museum, Mater remembers his way down the hallways and corridors but can't seem to remember the Norse code message Holley used to access the door to the Lab.

When he gets to A-1-1-3, the secret code is no longer needed.

The door is ajar from forced entry and the Lab is in disarray.

Lab cages are open and the VW Rabbits are gone. Mazes are broken and MINI mice are no longer crawling around. Plus, Dr. Cube's office cabinets are strewn about.

Mater finds Fillmore and Torch parked beside the damaged Honda Elements glass display case.

Even the sign is vandalized. It reads:

"The Periodic Table:

Dreamed and Designed by Dmitri Mendeleev

but STOLEN by MISTER INVISIBLE

and HIS Team WHO RANSACKED

the One and Only Labyrinth".

The remaining Elements tell Fillmore how Lab Assistant Gustav, Van-guards and delivery vehicles burst on the scene, posing as scientists and lab assistants. They hauled off experiments, research, plans, blue prints, formulas and cans of INVISIBLE PAINT then said something about the EXPO movie premiere.

"Did they take the ConV XYZ or the Cubidium?" asks Fillmore.

High above them, strange whirring sounds are overheard, stuck inside the Tube System's collection of clear tubes that transport reports and research between rooms in the Lab.

"I know, I know," announces Mater, to a few of the Elements. "I'll probably get in trouble for this… 'cause I was told no fishin' by the Scion-tists…"

Mater uses his tow cable anyway to "fish" the whirring thing out of the Tube, and rescue the missing "Discovery".

A miniature Land Rover Discovery dangles from Mater's tow hook.

"Now, ain't you just the cutest little thing?"

"Now what?" asks Torch. "Clearly, you don't need my tools for this place!"

"Time to make a special trip to the robot factory!" announces Fillmore. "Let's drive in, man, get past the guards like Dent Fenders, and break-out my cousin's robot named Jake!"

Mater is shocked.

"You're talkin' crazy now, ol' buddy. But, I like it!"

Mater, Fillmore and Torch leave the Wax Museum, while the Elements form a heroic entourage behind them.

A Nissan Juke drives by playing "intense, break-out" music.

[Spliced scenes show Mater, Fillmore and Torch outside the factory, followed by a Matrix-like "slow-motion" scene of them driving in, splitting up, distracting the guards, tying up the guards with a Tow Tuck Dynasty Hook, and calling Jake down via the intercom to the Crushing Room where they assemble a team of robots out of scrap metal and parts.]

"Now then, Jake, it's time to be a hero!" says Fillmore.

"Time to be a hero!" repeats JKE Four-Eight-Oh.

 **Chapter Fifty-One**

INTRODUCING DENT FENDERS

At the Red Carpet Movie Premiere, security is heightened due to fans and paparazzi, awaiting the arrival of Dent Fenders.

"Should be any moment now," announces the Emcee. "Any moment… Wait! There he is… Ladies and Gentlecars, the one, the only, the Mission Impala movie star, Dent Fenders!'

Rolling up, along a wall of old movie posters, lining the exterior walls of the theater20, Dent Fenders greets the crowd.

"Easy, ladies. There's enough of me to go around," says the cocky Impala hot rod. "Go ahead, snap a pic of the biggest star in the world and then move on. I gotta get inside eventually, you know. Hey, easy on the chrome. Careful of the paint. I just got this new finish for the premiere."

Swooning cars21 continue to surround the celebrity for photos.

In the background Holley is rolling her eyes. She dials Finn's cell phone and connects.

"Finn, where are you? Why aren't you here? The crowd is growing for the big event. I need you and Mater here."

"I should be arriving in T-minus 5 minutes," offers Finn.

"Good to have you back in range again, Finn. Even with additional security, this location concerns me greatly. Too many ways in and too many ways out, making me uncomfortable about this entire operation."

 **Chapter Fifty-Two**

AT THE RED CARPET PREMIERE

Speedy and Rally follow a crowd of cars to the Movie Premiere, while the Dutch Team, Team Bollywood, Bistro, Cookie and Evie show up soon after.

Cookie offers a cordial greeting.

"Good job in your race today, Rally."

"Thanks, I…" begins Rally.

"Isn't she the best female racecar you've ever seen?" adds Bistro, still trying to make up for the way he treated Rally in VondelPark. "Here, have some Mater Aid…"

"Hardly. I have two new boyfriends," brags Evie. "And one of my friends once met Dent Fenders! Beat that!"

"Who really cares?!" sighs Speedy. "Dent Fenders is an actor. He's playing a role. Pretending to be somebody else, somebody he's not. Roles don't matter. Races and festivals and rivalries… really don't matter either, guys."

Speedy faces each of his friends and acquaintances who stare at him with puzzlement.

"Hey, easy there, McQueen Junior. Don't be such a spoil-sport!" says Bistro. "Face it, you lost today!"

"No, I'm serious. Why are we all here? What is our purpose? To race? To win? To prove to each other who's the best? To get the best time, the best SIM score? I used to think so but don't anymore. Our purpose is to connect, to live, to strive to be different than what others want us to be.

"I know it's gonna sound crazy but I don't wanna race anymore. I don't wanna be compared with my Dad or my twin sister or you or you or you or someone else. I want to be the best me I can be and live my life with purpose. And be okay with that."

Speedy turns, ready to drive away from the group when Lightning and Francesco show up at the Premiere, and spot their kids.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" asks a disappointed Rally.

"Looking for you," says Lightning.

"No lectures, Dad. I know what you're gonna say and…"

Rally is interrupted by a few revving engines.

Then more engines begin revving.

Suddenly, vans begin blocking alleys and circling around the crowd at the Premiere, cornering them on all sides.

A delivery van pulls up to the Red Carpet and out rolls two robot-installers and a brand-new Doppelganger 3000 machine.

Within seconds, the Doppelganger 3000 Duplicating Machine is installed near the entrance of the movie theater by robots.

Then, out of the shadows arrive Dr. Tomas Doppelganger, Vivian White-Touareg, Gus Bus, Cam Cameo and Cousin Emerson.

Vivian presses a switch which highlights the number "3" on 3000.

A distracted Dent Fenders backs up to the entrance of the theater.

"I gotta get inside, everyone," calls Dent Fenders. "Can't start the Premiere of my latest movie without the Star."

He smiles, showing off his ultra-shiny veneers.

"Don't worry. There will be plenty of time for more pictures afterwards. I know I'm the reason you're here anyway. Not some silly EXPO. Please!

"Follow me inside, those of you with special invites from me and my fan club."

With that, Dent Fenders winks to the crowd and drives up the red carpet, right through what he thinks is the front door.

Immediately, not one but three more Dent Fenders emerge on the other side. All talk in unison at first, but drive in different directions.

"I'm Dent Fenders, the one and only."

"I'm Dent Fenders, the one and only."

"I'm Dent Fenders, the one and only."

"I'm Dent Fenders, the one and only."

"What is this?" wonders Lightning. "Is this part of the Premiere?"

As if scripted, all three Dent Fenders look-alikes encourage the invited guests in the crowd to join them inside for the film.

"Follow me inside."

"Follow me inside."

"Follow me inside."

Vivian nudges another switch on the Doppelganger 3000 Duplication Machine. This time only the last zero lights up.

Some of the fans with special invites travel through the doorway, but none multiply.

Instead, they are "zeroed-out" — rendered "OBSOLETE" and roll over on their sides or upside-down.

Their license plates now say 34370580 (OBSOLETE upside down).

Cam Cameo cannot believe his eyes.

"Woah. What just happened?" he whispers.

 **Chapter Fifty-Three**

WHERE'S THE REAL DENT FENDERS?

Meanwhile, the real Dent Fenders is met by Dr. Doppelganger and surrounded by the three Dent Fenders look-alikes, flexing and posing as if they are body guards or bouncers.

Dr. Doppelganger motivates the crowd:

"Who's next? You too will be duplicated to perfection like Dent Fenders, conforming to the original in appearance every time."

Looking to the real stunt car, Dr. Doppelganger adds another challenge.

"Drive through again, Mr. Fenders, and show the world how easy it is to regenerate and duplicate yourself: to conform to that which belongs and negate that which has no place in society. Long live, conformity and uniformity!"

"Don't do it, Dent!" says Cam. "That is totally un-cool… and outrageous… in all the wrong ways."

Lightning, Francesco, Bistro, Rally, Speedy and their friends back away from the crowd, rolling into an alley to find safety.

 **Chapter Fifty-Four**

WORRYNG, WAITING AND WINDING DOWN —

HARD WITH SO MUCH HAPPENING

Sally cannot sleep at the Five-Star, worrying, waiting to find out if her kids are safe, knowing that Lightning and Rally and Speedy are doing something more than simply "winding down" and "plugging in".

Sally unplugs Peachy, but notices something strange for the first time on Peachy's underside.

There is an carved set of numbers on Peachy that appear to be different than any other set of numbers Sally has seen before.

"Something tells me these are not numbers to a phone number," Sally whispers. "They look to more like coordinates of some kind…"

Sally shrugs it off, carefully placing Peachy in her ride-along as the two of them drive toward the Premiere.

Periodically, Sally looks behind her to check on Peachy, making sure she is still resting. Suddenly, she stops.

Peachy is fading in and out — not into and out of sleep. She is there one moment and then gone the next, flickering on and flickering off. Present and then absent. Appearing and then disappearing, and blending in completely with her surroundings.

"Honestly, Peachy, you never did this before we got here. So why are you doing this now? Why, only in AmsterVan?"

Peachy coos.

They continue toward the Premiere and Sally notices helicopters overhead flying in the same direction.

 **Chapter Fifty-Five**

HELPING A HARE OUT

Near the alley at the Premiere, Rally recognizes a familiar van — the same van with the sad-looking Rabbit trapped inside.

"There it is! We have to help that Rabbit!" offers Rally.

"Why?" asks Evie. "I'm sure it's in there for a reason. Probably has a condition or something…"

"Yeah, or a runaway," reasons Bistro.

"Nonsense. How can I help the hare out?" asks Cookie.

"I'm in, too," offers Speedy. "What's our plan of attack?"

Together, the young cars circle up and then free the rabbit from the back doors, while their Dads are distracted, watching the Premiere Red Carpet events unfold.

All the while, revving engines get louder and louder in the distance.

 **Chapter Fifty-Six**

TO RID THE WORLD OF DENT FENDERS FOREVER

Horns trigger alarms to go off.

The newly created Dent Fenders' triplets drive through the doorway again, but this time they are "zeroed-out" and made "OBSOLETE".

"Now, it's your turn, Mr. Fenders. Pass through the Doorway to the Future just like Cam Cameo once did," begs Dr. Doppelganger.

"I think he'll pass, doc," says a confident Cam Cameo. "You may have helped me a little along the way, but not like this or with this setting. That ain't cool, and we ain't no fool. We're drawing the line right here!"

Cam looks at the real Dent Fenders, encouraging him.

"C'mon, Dent. Let's get out of here!"

But, for some reason, the real Dent Fenders freezes up. He hesitates to pull away from Dr. Doppelganger and Vivian.

"Now, Mr. Fenders!" commands Dr. Doppelganger more strongly. "By now, you must be aware that your days as an actor are numbered and your movies ahead will be few. Now that Cam Cameo is the new face of Hollywood. It is time to rid the world of you, Mr. Fenders! Time to eliminate your movies and stance on individuality, creativity and anti-Plant mass production forever!"

"To conformity and uniformity!" Dr. Doppelganger shouts, which is echoed by his gang of delivery vans, chanting louder and louder in the crowd.

Emerson doesn't join in the cheers this time. Instead, he pulls back to take it all in.

"Why is he acting this way?" wonders Emerson. "I wish I could call my cousin Fill. Or my robot, Jake…"

As Emerson attempts to contact his robot, he quickly realizes that according to his GRPS (Global Robot Positioning System) JKE-480 is already within range.

"Why would he be coming here?" he questions.

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven**

A RESCUE IN THE ALLEY

Rally, Bistro, Speedy, Evie and Cookie follow the Elements to the back of a delivery van, parked in a dark corner.

"Are there more Rabbits in there?" asks Rally, trying to look in the dark windows of the "Fishy-Swishy" delivery van.

The van snores loudly in the alley. His eyes are closed but flicker and fade every so often, so the kids know they have to be careful.

Suddenly, they hear a faint muffled sound from inside the van.

"Someone's in there!" gasps Cookie.

"And I have an idea!" offers Rally. "Rabbits and Elements, listen closely…"

They huddle around her as she explains the plan.

Working quickly and quietly, the colorful Elements once again **"Electric Slide"** into position, forming a spiral helix as the Rabbits piggy-back on one another and the topmost Rabbit removes the gas cap.

A silver (Honda) Element with the initials "Hg" (aka Mercury) races gracefully up the outside of the helix and soars into the exposed gas tank.

Seconds later, the delivery van tips over from "mercury sickness", causing the rear van doors to fall open.

Thanks to all the car horns and alarms, no one hears the loud crash or sound of the van's moaning, groaning or creaking doors.

Inside the fallen van, Dr. Ruby Cube lies motionless on her side. The Rabbits and the Elements look concerned.

Clearly, Dr. Cube is exhausted and barely able to move.

Finally, she asks wearily:

"Did anyone remember to bring me some 'Anti-Aging Glory Restorer' from the Lab? I feel terrible, and know I must look absolutely horrendous… even worse than I feel."

Relieved, all the cars share a smile.

The Rabbits and Elements surround her with warm hugs.

"You are all so kind to me," says a tired Dr. Cube. "Does anyone have anything 'cool' to drink?"

Rally looks at Bistro.

"I think we have just the thing…"

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight**

MORE QUESTIONS FROM DR. CUBE

Dr. Cube's ruby color is coming back. She is beginning to feel more like herself again.

"I cannot thank you all enough for what you did for me," she says. "Have any of you seen my 'security detail'?"

The kids look confused, but their confusion is short-lived.

For at that very moment, Lightning, Francesco, Finn, Sirena and Holley roll into the alley.

"Dad!" Rally shouts. "Where's Mom?"

"Back at the hotel, honey…"

"And where may I ask is Mr. Invisible?" asks Dr. Cube. "Has he been captured yet? Or did he get away?"

"I'm not sure we know the answer to that," admits Finn McMissile, looking at Lab Assistant Singh, and Holley Shiftwell. "No one has ever seen him or knows his whereabouts."

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine**

STUNT CARS ON THE SCENE

Choppers let the stunt cars down from aerial ropes, making quite an entrance.

Then the stunt cars quickly surround the Doppelganger Gang near the entrance, and corner the remaining delivery vans.

"Don't even think about trying to escape, boys!" announces Truck Norse.

"Send 'em through the Doorway…" offers Dent Fenders, "…and make 'em OBSOLETE like they deserve!"

"No can do, brother!" says Truck Norse. "No one deserves to be made obsolete. No one!"

"Everyone has a purpose," adds Jackie "Evo" Chan.

"Or can be re-purposed, man," says a familiar voice, belonging to Fillmore.

He, Mater and Four-Eight-Oh arrive on the scene, just as the fun is about to begin.

"Speaking of re-purposing, we have a better idea," insists Fillmore, glancing at Jake. "You know what to do... Clean up this mess!"

While the team of robots and stunt cars handle the delivery vans, Jake sprays industrial-strength cleaner on the Doppelganger 3000 duplication machine, causing it to short-circuit and power down, once and for all.

"Ah, yeah. That's what I'm talking about. That should put an end to their conformity and uniformity for a little while," says Dent Fenders.

Likewise, Torch Firebird uses his tools to customize each of the delivery vans, turning them into completely different "rides" than before.

[Each of the delivery vans or "rides" look completely "tricked-out" by a garage.]

And, thanks to the stunt cars' help, Dr. Tomas Doppelganger, Vivian White-Touareg and Gus Bus are easily apprehended by the authorities.

"Not so fast there, Dr. Twin-Guy," says one of the Dutch authorities. "You and your friends here will be goin' away for a really long time…"

But before they are hauled-away, Finn asks Holley.

"Now, how do we track down all of AmsterVan's stunt doubles and put an end to their 'double-lives' of impersonation?"

Holley doesn't know, but Vivian White-Touareg does.

As she is being escorted away, she makes a comment.

"To undo what we've done, tell them to say this simple phrase three times:

'I AM NOT MY DOPPELGANGER AND MY DOPPELGANGER ISN'T ME.'

'I AM NOT MY DOPPELGANGER AND MY DOPPELGANGER ISN'T ME.'

'I AM NOT MY DOPPELGANGER AND MY DOPPELGANGER ISN'T ME.'"

[A series of scenes show doppelgangers all over AmsterVan and the entire world mysteriously vanishing into thin air. Interestingly enough, some "faux" heads of state around the globe also disappear. News reports make announcements of this world-wide phenomenon with little to no explanation for the disappearances.]

 **Chapter Sixty**

BRING ON THE FIREWORKS

Not surprisingly, the Premiere was postponed due to all the excitement, but the firework display was still a-go.

As the fireworks begin, Rally, Bistro, and Speedy rest on a blanket on a hill together, with their parents surrounding them.

"I don't get it…" Rally begins. "How did the Rabbits know where to find Dr. Cube?"

"Probably just followed her scent," says Bistro, making eyes at Rally. "Or followed the sound of her voice.

"Or ran off and then made a new discovery about themselves along the way," says Speedy.

"Or they discovered each other, and it was meant to be all along," says Sally, looking at Lightning, snuggling close.

"Some uh-discoveries are like great friendships, no?" adds Francesco. "They are all around us, just uh-waiting to be revealed."

Together, they "sit back" and enjoy the firework display.

 **Chapter Sixty-One**

THE SHOW MUST GO ON

During the display, Mater, Finn, Holley, and Fillmore drive through the doors of the Movie Theater to be debriefed.

Afterward, Mater asks for a special request.

"Since my buddy, Fillmore, saved the day… can he watch his favorite show in the whole wide world in this theater tonight?"

"That can probably be arranged," offers a security guard.

"Shoot! Then we can all join him too…" says Mater, smiling big at Miss Holley and Finn. "Stay awake, you two. Fillmore's show will keep ya up all up… asking yourself all sorts of questions."

Moments later, they watch a special viewing of Conspiracy TV's Dr. Hood Ornamento Special Report Program, over oily popcorn.

" _Last night, in an undisclosed location, somewhere in Europe, something remarkable happened. Conspiracy? Might be. Inspiring? I should say so. A band of Super Vehicles was reported leaving a Famous Museum, along with a UFV (unidentified flying vehicle) which some say might have been the speculated XYZ ConV, changing forms. Very much like that of a transfor- [static] or a Crossover vehicle never before seen on this planet. The UFV was seen flying one second and then touching down the next, fluidly maneuvering by land and air, converting into what appeared to be a car and then a plane, a truck and then a spacecraft all in a matter of seconds and then contorted again into something altogether different, possibly never before seen on this planet._

" _Could it be that the XYZ ConV actually does exist and can convert into whatever form or shape it wants? Could it be that it has conversion capabilities that are not controllable and may lead to a great cataclysmic catastrophe as some of the world's top scientists are beginning to believe? Or, could it be that this was simply an extra-terrestrial from another planet or dimension as some theorists think?_

" _If so, then the answer may be both in theory and in reality an inspirational yet irrational vehicle with unknown capabilities, lending credibility to myth and marvelous tall tales and conspiracies, wrapped up in one._

" _However, until Dr. Ruby Cube presents her newest discoveries LIVE at the EXPO tomorrow, - if she shows up at all. Until then, I will simply roll this video for you now of footage shot somewhere near the Cars of the Future EXPO 3000 in AmsterVan, Holland, the Netherlands, and let you decide for yourself…"_

[At the end of the clip, a Nissan JUKE drives by the camera and plays a mysterious medley of music theme songs from the X-Files to Dr. Who and finally the door closing sound from Lost.

Then, the music "skips" like a record…]

 **Chapter Sixty-Two**

A BOLLYWOOD ENDING

Another Nissan JUKE rolls up to Sirena Singh and Team Bollywood.

Sirena looks at her son, Prem, and his friends and they all nod.

Bollywood music begins playing, which prompts the entire cast to reunite for a dance sequence, along with sporadic events to "tie up loose ends".

Events include:

*The Induction Ceremony of Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli at Madame Renault's Wax Werks.

*The capture of Mister Invisible, inside the "The Lair".

*The XYZ ConV presentation at the EXPO by Dr. Ruby Cube to show how a car can contort itself from a car to a plane and a plane to a boat in a matter of twists and turns.

*Peachy and Sally take a boat ride on the canals, visiting the Tulip Festival and a day trip tour of windmills. All the while, Sally watches Peachy to see what her "Chameleon Camouflage Conversion" skills can accomplish.

*Speedy beats his Dad in a SIM game of "Race Day 500".

*Rally and "Uncle" Mater visit the Labyrinth, meeting Dr. Cube, and adopting a Rabbit from the Lab.

*Fillmore talks with his cousin Emerson at his brand new ROBO-GYRO (HERO) Sandwich Shop. They patch things up and agree things will be different between them from now on. (Robot Jake-480 is still by his side – now wearing an apron).

 **Chapter Sixty-Three**

SEE YOU IN THE FUTURE

Finally, as the Carmericans prepare to board Dutch to fly home, the Dutch Royal family is at the airport, along with Dr. Cube. Rally Beatrice McQueen meets former Queen Beatrix.

Former Queen Beatrix rewards Rally with a one-of-a-kind Antenna Ball from the Royal Court. Rally smiles, and the former queen's Personal Assistant winks.

"She wants you to know how much she admires your courage and compassion… along with your beautiful middle name."

Dr. Ruby Cube shares her father's coordinates with Sally.

Sally nods, whispering something to Lightning.

"You're welcome to join us," offers Sally.

"I would like that," agrees Dr. Cube, boarding Dutch with the rest of the McQueens.

"Where to now?" asks Dutch. "Home? Or somewhere exotic like Caruba, Jamaicar or the Caribbean?"

"Home would be nice," offers Lightning, winking at Sally. "But, it seems we have some further business to attend to first, Dutch. Sal, wanna do the honors?"

"What'll it be then, boss?" Dutch asks Sally.

"Set your coordinates for Georgia," says Sally. "There's a scientist we need to visit in the Land of the Kartvelians."

Converting sounds are heard and the logo for Cars Fast4ward flashes across the screen with images of a Russian lab, the Cube Tube in action and a new transmission from Kristoph.

IF YOU RECEIVE THIS MESSAGE,

THEN YOU KNOW I AM VERY MUCH ALIVE.

I HAVE MISSED YOU, MY DEAR RUBY,

BUT COULD NOT COMPROMISE MY INVOLVEMENT

WITH THIS SPECIAL TEAM OF SCIENTISTS.

NATURALLY, IT HAS COME AT A COST.

FRIENDSHIPS HAVE BEEN DAMAGED,

FAMILY HAS BEEN NEGLECTED,

AND UNFORTUNATELY, THE ONES I THOUGHT I KNEW

I NOW REALIZE WERE NOT TO BE TRUSTED.

I NEED YOUR HELP, RUBY.

COME QUICKLY, AND HELP ME SAVE THE WORLD—

THE FUTURE OF CAR-KIND DEPENDS ON IT!

WITH LOVE ALWAYS,

YOUR DADDY

(KRISTOPH "DISCO" KUBISCO)

P.S. BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING.

SEE YOU IN THE FUTURE!

1 Characters include: Mickey Miata, MINI Mouse, Donald (amphibious) Truck, Pluto (dog catching truck), Mike and Sulley, Pizza Planet Truck, and Planes hanging from the ceiling.

2 Posters include: THE TAILLIGHT SAGA, MONSTER TRUCK HIGH, 2DIRECTIONS (Forward & Reverse), TAYLOR (RED) SWIFT, JUSTIN BEAMER, L.O.L. LOLLIPOP, LIL' HICCUP, and OUT WESTIES FOREVER.

3 A Dune Buggy's Life, Dios de los Automobiles, Volt, 101 Deloreans, Carpunzel, Hatchback of Notre Dame, Beauty and the Grease, John Carburetor of Mars, Indiana Clones and the Tempo of Doom, and of course, Car Wars — EPISODE I: THE PHAETON MENACE, EPISODE II: ATTACK OF THE ISUZU TROOPERS, EPISODE III: REVENGE OF THE WRENCH, EPISODE IV: A NEW COAT OF PAINT, EPISODE V: THE IMPALA STRIKES BACK and EPISODE VI: RETURN OF THE JETTA

4 Depicted as Spijker Brothers' 1898 Golden Carriage

5 Herbie the Love Bug, Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang, Seargent Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band VW Beetles, Michael Datsun, Mick Jaguar, Marilyn Peugot, and historical figures: George 'V-Dub-ya' (Thing) Bush, Genghis Khan-vertible, Napoleon Bona-Porsche and Arnold Schwartzen-Hummer.

6 Star Wars display includes: BOBA 'VETTE, TOYODA PET MASTER, LUKE SKY-DRIVER THE JETTA KNIGHT, HONDA DEL SOL-O, CHEWBACCA FUR-RARI and holographic MASTER (Mercedes) BENZ KENOBI.

7 Events include: inflatable bounce house/moon walks, cotton candy vendors, rides, Midway Games and the latest SIMs known as V.A.S.T. Voice Activated Simulation Technology - "Race Day 500", "Race Against the Elements", "Drive-Drive-Revolution", "Alien Abduction" and "Foreign Auto Autopsy" — along with K.I.D.S. Kinetic Dream Simulators to experience "A Day in the Life of" Construction Vehicles, Planes, Trains, Automobiles, Factory Plant Robots and Space Travel.

8 Super Duper De-Luxo Lab includes: Avengers' Assemble Team (Iron Van, Captain Carmerica the First Dodge Avenger, [Toyota FJ] Fjor The Mighty 2Door, Spyder-Fan, Nick (Dodge) Fury and Black Tinted-Windows; the Incredibles' cars in costume; space-age Rovers from WALL*e wheeling-around; and a few futuristic vehicles making magical, metallic converting, hovering, whizzing, whirring, transforming sounds.

9 [FLASHBACK: Rally and Speedy's arrival (by Dr. Bjorn's "De-livery Van wit de Wings" labor and delivery vehicle from Kiddie Cars Memorial Hospital), changing their oil, opening their eyes, learning to roll on their own, first VAX-N-8 fuel injections ("To run better, feel better, be better"), each of their first races, first victories, first sponsors, first set of Lightyear tires, first days of school, first school field trips, RACE CAMP, etc.]

10 [FLASHBACK: Memories from their recent adoption of baby girl Georgia "Peachy" McQueen from Cars Memorial Hospital and the interactions with hospital staff, as colorful (Nissan) LEAFs fall outside the nursery windows along with happy tears, especially when bringing her home to the Radiator Springs Homecoming Reception that Flo, Ramone, Sarge, Fillmore and Mater planned for their return, complete with a processional escort led by the new Sheriff.]

11 1543 is the year astronomer Nicolaus CARpernicus died.

12 Advertisements include: Sage Van der Spin #80 Gask-it's the Race Track Treat; Madame Renault's Waxwerks' Planes Exhibit featuring Dutch Sensation Van de Bird; Robot eQuality – i can, u can, we can COeXIST; and Come Visit Kinder Klompen Farms: Dikes, Hikes, Trikes and Balance Bikes!

13 The list includes the likes of the Delta Wing Racecar, McLaren Spider, Chevy EN-V, Nissan Pivo3, Toyota Fun Vii, VW Nils, Beachcomber, MINI Countryman, Land Rover Defender, Tesla S, Revolte 2009 and Survolt 2010, Maserati Birdcage 75th, Jaguar C-X75 hybrid electric, among other concept cars.

14 Among these cars are well-known Action Heroes: Dent Fenders, Jean-Claude Grand-Am, Steven Z-Gall, Truck Norse, Jackie "Evo" Chan, and the "Indian Jackie Chan" Akshay Kumar (aka "The King of Bollywood").Also aboard are Stunt Cars: Windshield Craggs, Axel Draggs, Brady "No Breaks" O'Grady, Radial Flatts, "Crude" Ruud Rubicon, and "Fender Bender" Flynn.

"Body double" look-alikes include: Dutch-speaking "Bliksen" McQueen and "Takel"; French-speaking "Flash" McQueen and "Martin"; Spanish-speaking "El Rayo" McQueen and "Mate"; Italian-speaking "Saetta" McQueen and "Chricchetto"; Danish-speaking "Lynet" McQueen and "Bumle".

15 TV shows include: Splash Mob, Dancing With the Cars, Celebrity Sludge Match, Quintin XTerra-tino Movie Marathon, Car vs Wild, Spin-Out!, Alfred Trailer-Hitch-Lock Presents, and Rod Serling's The Taillight Zone.

16 VW Fox's Carmerican Idle, Bear Thrills: Get Out & Drive!, The Axel-Factor w/ Scion Scowl, The Amazing Racer, Carvivor w/ Jeff Probe, Fuel Network's Oil Pan American, VW Golf Channel and Best of the Gravel Channel.

17 Posters display i can, u can, we can COeXIST; and the Doppelganger acrostic: D is for DYNAMIC, O is for OPTIMIZATION, P is for PRODUCTION, P is for PERFORMANCE, E is for EFFICIENCY, L is for LOGISTICS, G is for GLOBAL, A is for AUTOMATION, N is for NAVIGATION, G is for GROWTH, E is for EXCELLENCE, and R is for RESULTS.

18 Flea Market table trinkets include: Fuzzy Dice, License Plate Covers, Rims, Antennae Balls, Window Clings, Toys, Candy, Mater Aid Drinks, Uncle Mater Chewing Gum, Memorabilia, Photos of Famous Cars, Bobble cars, Standees, Miniature wax replicas from Madame Renault's travelling exhibit, Robots, Pets, etc.

19 Doppelganger's A-Z Bikes include: Alpha, Beta, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, Golf, Hotel, India, Juliet, Kilo, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Papa, Quebec, Romeo, Sierra, Tango, Uniform, Victor, Whiskey, X-ray, Yankee and Zulu

20 Movies posters include A Beautiful Shine, Crash Gordon, Rearview Mirror, Drive Hard, Cab in the Woods, Ford of the Rings, Cadillac Shack, BJ & the LeBaron, Mid-Night Ridealong's The 6th Cylinder and Street Signs, Durango Unchained, Crash of the Titans, Carmerican Graffiti, Scream-In Tires 4, Gumball Cali, 1984Door, Citizen Car, The Curious Case of Denny Ducati, Carbon Footprint with Kevin Braken, James BonVoyage: Drive Another Day and all of the Dent Fenders' Mission Impala movie posters.

21 Swooning cars include Reality Show stars and celebrities: Kimye Cardashboardian and her sisters.

146


End file.
